A Summer Stuck with You
by gathrun
Summary: Mikan's stuck with the whole boy population of the academy, and she had no choice but to spend her whole summer vacation with them... them... them... Oh, not to mention, the acad's wicked group called the Hot4... keeping her in their room!
1. Wrong Boat

"Okay, class… I finally declare, that this semester is finally over!!!!"

Those were the last words Mikan heard from their homeroom adviser before they all rushed out their class room.

All were so happy and excited that they packed their things from their rooms and they went straight to their respective summer trips. For the first time in the academy's history, the three headmasters had decided to organize two respective trips for students to go to during their short four week summer vacation… and these were sorted for the girls and the boys.

The girls were heading to the Gallup's Beach resort, while the boys were heading for the island next to it, the Nihau. Yeah, it was a little disappointing, but what could they do? It was one opportunity they mustn't miss anyway, and they just had to accept the opportunity of spending the summer away from the academy that they used to treat as a jail.

Yes, it was all Mikan could remember. She reckoned being so damned excited for their trip to the Gallup Island that she even forgot to say goodbye to Narumi and went to the boat all ahead of the others.

At least, this was what she remembered last, and when the fifteen year old brunette realized she had just awakened from sleeping, she suddenly jumped in surprise.

"The school trip!!!" she cried as she tried best to rise with her back pack still hanging at her back. "Oh no… Where am I? Oh no! Oh no!!!" she cried to herself as she rummaged her eyes around her surroundings, and when she found herself sitting on a huge pile of school bags and the sky was high above her, she felt a slight feeling of relief.

Mikan sighed as she fixed her messed pigtails, "Whew… I thought I was left out…"

And all of a sudden, someone familiar appeared at the starboard of the ship, ad Mikan smiled at the sight of him, yet confused when she saw him with wide eyes, staring back at her.

Ruka stared at her in surprise.

"Mikan?" he uttered, a little unsure.

"Hi, Ruka!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

Ruka scratched his eyes and looked at her again. When he made sure it was really her, he suddenly vanished once again, which made Mikan more baffled.

**I wonder what's wrong with him… **she thought as she stood up and fixed her back pack behind her, "I wonder where Hotaru and the others are…"

Just in time when she was about to stand up, Ruka came back with his raven-haired best friend, Tsubasa, and lastly Koko.

All four of them looked at her in confusion as she herself got puzzled.

"What's wrong with the four of you?" Mikan asked, pulling up her back pack up behind her. She thought hard of it, and a line of thought went into her. "Oh no…"

Ruka was blushing, while Tsubasa and Yuu went to the edge of the boat and looked far away into the sea, quite panicking. Lastly, Natsume, who just happened to close his manga went near her and pulled her left pigtail near him.

"Is this thing real?" he smirked and rocked her back and forth.

"Ouch! Natsume!!!"

"Oh no…" Tsubasa and Yuu grunted both at the same time, while Ruka's blush went redder.

"Mikan…" Ruka said a little higher than a whisper. "What are you doing here when you're supposed to be… there?"

The three guys pointed to a teensy little speck very very far away along the lining of the sea.

Slowly, Mikan's eyes widened as a blush slowly made her face turn bright red.

"Oh my God…"

The four guys looked at her as their sweats dropped.

"You're such a damned idiot, Polka-dots." Natsume scorned…

"You're on the wrong boat."

_I was wondering, should I continue? Well… it's just a story that just came into my head…_


	2. Cruelty Amidst

"Tch… You're such an idiot, Polka-dots…" Natsume uttered as he sat at one corner and covered his face with his latest manga, "Who could've thought you'd end up in the wrong boat? I doubt if it even were an accident..."

Mikan was soul terrified with her situation she kept running back and forth the polished floor piled with the rest of the students' bags. The three other guys just stared at her with sweat drops.

"No, no, no!!! This can't be happening to me! Noooh…" she cried with tweed off eyes, slamming her head to an oak barrel, "I wanted to go swimming, sun bathing and shopping with Hotaru, Misaki, Nonoko, and Anna… and now my long list is doomed!!! I don't want to live!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mikan, please… lower your voice down… the teachers might hear you…" Ruka and his bunny rabbit calmed her as he sweat hard.

"You're over reacting." Natsume told her, his face covered with the manga.

"Shut up, Natsume!" Mikan sobbed childishly as she rummaged the students' bags.

"There's got to be a boat in here! Somewhere!"

**Natsume's right… She's over reacting… AGAIN. **Tsubasa's sweat dropped even bigger as he stared at her silly appearance. "Mikan, there's no use. You can't paddle a raft."

"Tsubasa's right, Mikan," Yuu smiled as he scratched his blonde head, "Remember our last sports festival? You failed to even reach halfway a hundred meter boat rafting." He explained trying to sound a little less offensive.

"Yeah. That's because idiots can't swim." The black cat murmured from the corner making Mikan turn redder than ever.

"Wahahaha……." She blubbered with a flood of tears, "I wana go to Gallup with the other girls!!! I wana spend summer with Hotaru!!!"

Unexpectedly, the idiot ran to the edge of the ship and attempted to jump. Luckily, her three concerned princes held her back, while the black cat just grunted.

"Let me go! I know how to swim!!!"

"Mikan don't be ridiculous!" Tsubasa yelled trapping her waist in his grip.

"You can't swim!!! Stop it, Mikan!" Yuu added hanging on her legs.

Ruka remained silent as he held on her pigtails as she shook wildly with dotty eyes.

"Let me go! Let me go! **LET ME GO**!!!!"

She was like a carabao gone amok as they wrestled her with their great efforts as possible.

But like I said, she was like a carabao gone wild and they had difficulty controlling her tantrums… until…

"Let her go." A plain voice came and the three crime fighters glared at him.

"Fuck off, Black cat. You wana see her drown do ya?!" Tsubasa scorned with a huge roll of sweat rolling fast down his right temple. "Why don't you stand there and help us with this cow?"

Natsume shot him an infuriating look, closing his manga as he stood up.

The annoyed black cat turned his back on them an sighed shortly,

"Trust me. She won't do it."

He abruptly vanished behind the oak barrels, leaving Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka (and don't forget the bunny) staring at each other with looks of confusion.

"I won't forgive you three if you'd stop me!!!" she stared out to the little speck that voyaged the deep blue line of sea.

At last, they got Natsume's word into their heads and released her in unison, leaving the brunette wrestling herself.

Knocking their heads off as they held back giggles, their eyes were pinned on her as she continued struggling from thin air, and finally they burst out laughing.

Even the bunny's sweat dropped and it had dotty eyes…

"Let go of me! I want to swim to the…" she trailed off, realizing the embarrassment.

Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka all continued laughing huge tons of laughter as they held their bellies, while Mikan flushed and forced a giggle herself.

"Natsume's right, you are such an idiot, Mikan…"

Mikan scratched her head and sweated…

After a few seconds after, Natsume appeared at the oak barrels again…

"Where've you been, Natsume?" Ruka asked as he approached him.

All their attentions were caught by the rope and the big empty baggage the raven haired boy threw to the ground.

"Nat… sume?" Mikan asked, quite puzzled with his gleaming eyes, and the next thing she knew, she was already unconscious.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

Bag! Bagob! Bagoob! **Bag!!!!**

"Ouch!!!" the last bump made the poor brunette cry in pain as she muffled in the small, dark, closed, and claustrophobic space.

It didn't take long for her to realize something in her mouth that sort of choked her, giving her difficulty breathing and speaking.

Mikan felt her whole body cramped with the uneasy twists and curves of the baggage she's crouching in… as both her wrists and ankles were all tied uncomfortably together.

**Gosh… What happened to me? **She remembered to ask herself with dizzy eyes and in seconds, she recalled what crime took place earlier by the voices she heard in he memory…

**-Flashback-**

"Grab her."

"Hiyaaa!!!"

"What are you doing, Tsubasa? What's the meaning of this?! Let go of me!"

"Sssh! Yuu, don't just stand there! Tie her up! Quick!"

"Who me?"

"Natsume, you'll pa for thiff!!!"

"I think that'll quiet her for the mean time…"

"Tsubasa! It took me two weeks of baby sitting to buy that edition!!!"

"Shut up, black cat."

"Mmmf! Nafume! Wer! Tfubafa!!!!!"

"Sorry, Mikan… Please don't kill me!"

"Mmmf?"

**Bagaaanm!!!**

**-end of Flashback-**

**Owe… what Ruka did, really hurt… **she thought as she felt the lump on her head.

Bagoob! She felt her container bump into something and it was followed by a smirking laughter and a couple of voices.

"Natsume… Take it easy! Mikan's in there!" she heard a familiar worried soft voice, recognizing it was Ruka's

"Tch. I don't care." Another VERY familiar one replied.

**BaGAAAB!!!**

"That's it! Let me carry it!!!" Tsubasa voice thundered from outside the baggage.

"Shut up! I'll carry it!"

This quarrel led to a few shakes and a load of curses until poor Mikan's eyes went dizzy spiral.

"Fake itf eafy outf ver!!!" she yelled as loud as her mouth could manage until she lost her breath, due to the thick roll of pages that blocked her freedom.

Familiar pages, that is, for it was Natsume's rolled three-hundred rabbit manga, stuffed in her mouth.

**That pervert! When I get out he'll pay thrice and billions of much! **She screamed in her thoughts, sweating and panting with the dampness of the humid little air left… and all of a sudden, an idea popped in her head which made her smile a menacing one…

**Just wait and see until I get my pay back!**


	3. Unexpected Reactions

"Welcome boys! Welcome to Nihau island beach resort! Blalala…" (I'd rather not elaborate on this much!)

Natsume still carried the huge case with his right hand and his left was occupied by his own things. The three other guys, Tsubasa, Ruka, and Yuu were also on their stuff, though they kept worrying on Mikan's recent situation inside the baggage.

The whole population of the academy's boys were now quite crammed inside the hall of Nihau, and everyone felt sleepy because of the long speeches that Natsume had to burn part of the chairman's hair to make his talking shorter to a sure end.

And so when the whole place got mixed up with the owner of the resort panicking with his half toasted toupee on stage, Natsume and the gang easily slipped out of the scene and proceeded to their rooms. To everyone's luck Mikan's four good Samaritans (duh?) turned out room mates, together with their blind reading blonde friend. Koko wasn't much of a burden to them, and even if he knew of Mikan being around, he wouldn't mind, and so they were calmed. Though, they still didn't inform him about her.

As soon as the Hot4 had locked themselves in their room (except for Koko, who was specially appointed to read the chairman's roasted mind if it was still doing well), all three of them crowded the fire wielder on his bed as he unlocked the case.

"You can come out now, idiot." He smirked, lifting the lid up and he pulled out his soaked manga that lied on her face.

"Shit. That idiot drooled on it!"

"There goes your 300 rabbit manga." Yuu joked as everyone else laughed except Natsume of course.

After the trace of laughter finally drained down, they all looked down at her with beaming eyes, about to tease her for the shame she'd got.

But, all smiles slowly broke away when out rolled a weird, unenergetic Mikan, soaked wet with tears and sweat. Her eyes were shut, and her lips hanged, in a creepy kind of way.

With weird worried faces, the stared at each other, confused and baffled.

"Wake up, silly." Yuu poked her sides yet she didn't move.

She looked a little pale as her clothes stuck to every curves of her body. Her lips were white and her eyes looked dark like bruises, which made the four's heartbeats race even faster.

"Mikan… You could wake up now…" Ruka forced a smile on his lips.

Tsubasa knelt closer and gave her a gentle shake, "Hey… I smell fluff-puffs…"

But no matter what tease or call they made, Mikan never responded. The three kept waking her with tons of ways they could think of, but to no avail.

They stared at each other once again, breathing heavily and they answered each other with confused shrugs, until…

"Get out of the way!" Natsume hollered rudely and shoved them all from around her.

"Stop it!" he growled, pushing through as he examined her face with wide worried eyes.

Ruka's eyes showed a little pinch of jealousy, yet he held back words.

"No… Polka-dots! Damn you… wake up!" he shouted at her face yet it didn't budge.

**Mikan… Wake up… Please… I beg of you… **his thoughts raced with the beat of his heart and this lasted about minutes as they anticipated with uneasy faces.

Ruka slowly stood up, "What've we done?" he whispered and then noticed a drop of water fell on Mikan's cheeks.

Everyone knew it came from Natsume (but correction, it wasn't a drool), and it didn't take long for them to realize he was holding back tears.

"Natsume?" Ruka stammered, hugging his bunny.

Natsume panted, "She's… she's not breathing."

They all went blank for a second until Tsubasa's voice woke them up…

"Shit… Shit!!!" Tsubasa suddenly burst as he jumped off the bed and ran for the door, "I'm calling Narumi!"

Ruka remained baffled while Yuu panicked with Tsubasa.

"I'm going with you!" Yuu yelled, as he got tangled on the bed covers. He jumped off the bed, imitating Tsubasa's moves yet he ended up rolling along the floor… his glasses cracked broken. I guess this proves he wasn't a good athlete.

When Tsubasa was about to open the door with his shivery hands, a giggle brought them all back to their senses.

The giggle went louder, until it burst into laughter. Confused, Tsubasa, Ruka and Yuu looked back and saw her.

Confused as they were, Natsume slowly opened his eyes, and saw Mikan's jolly face once again. She was holding her stomach as she couldn't help stop herself from laughing.

"You could've seen how the four of you looked like! Jeez! How I wished Hotaru was here! You looked like… morons!!!" she spouted between giggles as she lied on the bed.

Natsume's eyes widened, teardrops still visible at the sides of his eyes. He was still leaning on top of her, right before her face.

The raven-haired boy's eyes were wide as he stared down at the now conscious Mikan who was recently laughing at them.

Yuu and Tsubasa went speechless for a moment, yet later on scratched their heads.

"You got us real bad back there, Mikan…" Tsubasa mentioned with a smile while Yuu giggled with his cracked glasses still on his face.

Ruka remained silent as his hair hid his face.

"That was totally funny!!!" she continued, not noticing Natsume's cloudy face, until…

"Natsume… you could've seen yourself, too! You were actually cry…" her voice and giggles trailed off as she felt drops of tears wet her cheeks once more until strong arms embraced her tight.

Both Mikan and Ruka's eyes widened, seeing Natsume shaking terribly as he hugged her, his eyes closed.

"N-Natsume?"

For a moment, he was calm and protective of her, until he snapped out of it and realized what Mikan had done.

His eyes vanished beneath his raven bangs and in split seconds, he pushed her away as he scratched his eyes with one swing of a hand, sat up, jumped off her and ran out the door, slamming the door shut behind him as he continued his way through the hotel's hallways.

Mikan was speechless, as she stared in thin air, dumbfounded.

"I think… I better go after him…" Ruka whispered and slowly opened the door,

"Wait!"

All eyes went back on her as she slowly got up from the bed, and ran to him. With bangs covering her auburn eyes, she took Ruka's hands in hers as her friend turned rosy.

"M-Mikan?"

She gave him the caress that told him that it was okay, that she was the one who's supposed to, and in no time, she ran out the door and was gone in there sight, leaving the room quiet once again.

**Natsume… **she whispered in her thoughts as she ran along the corridors. Tears falling behind her…

"Wow… Now Natsume's the one over reacting." Tsubasa joked as his sweat dropped. "They're both idiots."

Ruka's eyes vanished beneath his bangs, making them surprised when he himself ran out the door… following the two.

Yuu glanced at Tsubasa, who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"There go those three idiots again."

"Should we follow them, too?" Tsubasa gagged as Yuu's sweat dropped and he shook his head.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

**You're such an idiot!**

**I never thought you'd fall for it…**

**Mikan…**

Those were the thoughts that clouded the three as they ran through the hotel suites. Maybe they all had their luck that no one was along the hallways, and so Mikan was safe. But that wasn't what was in their minds for the moment.

Mikan and Natsume were running closely to each other, for Mikan saw Natsume's back clearly, and he could hear her swift footsteps gaining fast behind him.

Yet, poor Ruka failed to take the same pathway as theirs, for he took a wrong turn right from the beginning and strayed to some place else, accidentally giving opportunity to the two to be alone.

"Mikan…" Ruka murmured, his eyes rummaging around him, and he sighed…

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Natsume! Please stop!"

**That idiot… **he thought as he ran fast a few meters ahead of her.

That corridor they had been running along seemed to be endless, and he felt exhausted until he came to a curve at last.

He shifted at a higher speed hoping to gain ahead of her, yet surprisingly; she kept it all the way, until he finally stopped along his tracks.

Mikan noticed his halt, and slowed her own paces till she made a stop.

Both had heavy breathing as their faces were covered by their bangs and their surroundings went darker. They sort of had reached a dark dead end and there were no more rooms in that part of the building.

Natsume panted as he reached for the nearest wall and leaned against it, his body slumping down to the floor and he sat, still breathing hard. Sweating hard, he remained silent, as he waited Mikan's words…


	4. A Broken Heart Beneath the Kiss

Upon the supper bell rang, the one year older Tsubasa-sempai dragged fifteen year old Yuu out to the hallways.

With the long echoing of the sound that called for supper, the corridors were poured with plenty of guys of all ages, either in elementary or in high school… Even the teachers Narumi and Jinno were carried out by the stampede as if victims of a flash flood.

"**Gangway!!!!!!!!"**

Ruka heard the bell too, yet when he was about to go with the flow of students, his little bunny caught his attention.

It hopped off his arms and started leaping away to a certain hall, therefore leading his master to something.

"Bunny, what's wrong?"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!

"Natsume, what's wrong with you?"

He continued panting, ignoring her. He knew it was his fault in the first place, and that he had no right to be mad at her, yet poor Natsume got confused with his own feelings that he chose to pay no heed to her.

Mikan stepped halfheartedly before him, and she hugged her knees, peeping for his eyes. She forced a smile as she wiped her own tears away.

"Why were you crying? Like you didn't actually believe I was dead, or did you?"

He glared at her with those bloody crimson eyes, yet he quickly glanced away.

Mikan giggled secretively and she went closer, still hugging her knees.

"You don't have to hide it, Natsume… everyone saw it. You were crying!!!"

He snickered and shot her a smirking look.

"So?"

She stood up, and sat beside him, still peeping close at his eyes making him wince.

**Shit. Why'd I have to make a scene…? This is just so fucking senseless. **He thought as he inched away with rosy cheeks as he hid his face again.

"Um…" she murmured leaning on the wall with him a few centos away, "I guess… it's just too… freaky… I never thought someone like you would actually… well… you know… cry because of a dead idiot."

He felt a little enlightenment with her sudden words that he glanced at his shoulders to see the expression on her face as she said them. To him, he wanted so much to see sadness in her eyes as she said it, for some unidentified reason. Maybe he just wanted to know how she felt for him.

"You're the best among idiots, that's why your death would be more dramatic." He smirked with a sly grin, the water that used to state at the sides of his eyes were gone for now.

A smile slowly raised her cheeks once again, yet she didn't respond to his gag. She felt it would do well if she'd be silent for a while. Then maybe he would bring in more things.

They seemed to be uneasy for a while, until Natsume broke it.

"You were such an idiot. Do you know that?"

Mikan shot him a funny look.

"Am not! And I wasn't! Served you right for locking me in that suffocating case!"

"If we hadn't, then that Jinno could've seen you. If you hadn't known, he arrived just after you fainted inside that suffocating case. You should thank me for rescuing your pathetic butt!"

"Mr. Jinno?"

Natsume glared at her, a smile visible on his face as he waited for her grate. He was commonly seen smiling ever since they reached high school by the way, and we all know who the reason is…

"Well… thank you then. But I still didn't like what you guys did to me!!!"

"Tch. You acted too much. I hated it."

"But I still could've really died, pervert!"

The supper bell had long been finished, and everyone else was already along the long dining hall, chiming for supper, but these two and another boy were still strayed away.

"Bunny!"

Ruka panted, lowering his voice for they seemed to have reached a solemn part of the hotel. Since everyone else had gone for supper, the hall was even more silent, leading to eeriness.

"Please stop… Come here boy…" he called, stealing a wipe along his sweating forehead.

Alas, the little white bunny came to a halt, which pleased Ruka.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You're getting more hard-headed, aren't ya?"

He massaged his bunny's fluffy ears and he was planning to turn back to were they came from, yet he heard a familiar voice that caught his attention.

"If you ask me that was one senseless death. If it really happened." Natsume scorned with a smile. "Imagine how those stupid newspaper men would put it on headline."

"A teenaged girl, suffocated with the latest 300 rabbit Yaoi Manga stuffed in her mouth inside a traveling case… dead." Mikan said, holding back laughter.

"And a fifteen year-old, raven haired boy-caught red handed." He chuckled with his eyes closed.

Both of them held their stomachs as they finally burst out, gripping their bellies as they chuckled with tears. Ruka remained silent as his heart sank.

"Oh, but you could've seen how all four of you looked like when I turned out NOT breathing!!! You were so hilarious! It's a shame I haven't caught it on tape!"

"You wish!" he jokingly messed her hair up with his left hand.

"Oh yeah?!"

The raven haired boy attempted to run away, but Mikan took hold of his collar and wrestled him to the ground, poking his tickly sides.

"Haha!"

"Stop it, idiot!"

"I won't! Unless you apologize!"

"No way!"

"Then suffer!!!!"

"Stop!"

"Nope!"

This scene made the blonde haired boy's heart sank even lower. His eyes were vanishing beneath his bangs and he felt he didn't want to see any more of it.

Their giggles continued, as Mikan continued to wrestle Natsume, yet when their voices stopped all of a sudden, Ruka stopped along his tracks, too, as he snatched another glimpse once more.

And this last scene finally tore his heart apart.

Mikan was lying flat on the floor, with Natsume arching right on top of her. His upper half was closely pinning her to the ground and lastly… what Ruka didn't expect his friend would do… Natsume's lips were pressed deeply on hers, as both displayed astonishment with their wide eyes.

Ruka felt his stomach flip and his hairs rise. His legs shivered as the muscles along his shoulder line tightened.

As far he's known, Mikan hadn't had a first kiss before. And this turns out to be it, which makes his hopes of being her first kiss was all gone.

And as unexpected it would be, his one best friend stole his hopes from him.

And of course, it was Natsume's first, too.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

**Mikan?!**

Natsume's orbs broadened as he felt his insides turn inside out. He felt his hormones racing with the beat of his heart as he tasted her sweet soft lips. For a second, he felt he didn't want to move away. He didn't want to break his first kiss that sudden.

So, without hesitation, he nibbled her lower lip making her wince with wide eyes.

"Natsu…"

She failed to finish her sentence for he had gone his way. He gently moved his lips against hers; making her blush a thousand shades of red as his body continued and pressed her down.

Natsume didn't know what he was doing.

He was confused and yet he was blushing…

All his life, he never even thought he would come to a time, just like this one that he knew it was weird but he kept doing it.

Before, Mikan wasn't sure what she was going to do, yet later on… after being hung for a while as Natsume's tongue continued to explore her mouth, she finally complied.

It was the sweetest first kiss I had ever seen, and of course, it was the most heart-breaking, too.

Too bad for Ruka had to witness it. It was too awful and too painful for he clearly saw that very moment, who was leading for Mikan's heart.

He clenched his fists as tears formed at the sides of his eyes and slowly, they vanished beneath his bangs.

His little white bunny stared up at him, feeling guilty for he knew it was his fault why his master had gone there. If he could have been articulate, he could've asked for apology and asked his head be cut off. Yet…

"Bunny…"

The little bunny had teary eyes as it looked up at him.

"It isn't your fault."

Natsume reached for her face and cupped them, tilting his head a little as Mikan closed her eyes.

"It's… no one's."

At this he backed away, scratched his eyes, and ran all the way back to their room.

**Maybe… it's time I've realized I've lost. Or… I never had the chance, right from the beginning…**


	5. Worries

"Natsume… I think you should be going now. The others might wonder why you're still not in the cafeteria."

Mikan's voice drifted into his ears as he went back to his senses. Natsume never thought he'd be that hung for quite some time, the long while when his lips parted from hers.

Both breathed heavily, and their backs were on each other.

Anyone could easily tell they were embarrassed of what they'd just done, and of course, the moment he shook his head and touched his lips, the old Natsume was back.

"I can't believe I just kissed an idiot." He smirked, jumping away from her, pretending to be half-hearted about the deed.

The little brunette flinched at his words and she slowly caressed her wet lips. But then, her idiotic attitude got the better of her after her mind digested Natsume's unromantic words.

"Oh yeah! You harassed me, moron! Just when I wasn't in my senses back then!"

"It wasn't harassment. You took the liberty of seducing me right from the time you tickled me in the first place. Cheap freak."

"And **NOW** you're calling me cheap?!"

"That's because you are, baka." He smirked with a sly grin, right down on top of her puffy face and for a second, they exchanged mushy glances on each other's lips once again, making them wince away from the other.

Natsume quickly dusted his uniform looking away from her and abruptly offering his hand to the girl who remained blushing. Oh, and his cheeks revealed blushes, too.

Mikan looked up to him with those innocent auburn orbs.

"Come on. I don't have all day. I'm hungry, idiot." He muttered, staring up the ceiling.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

Mikan closed the door behind her as she touched her lips one more time.

"Natsume…"

She slowly closed her eyes and made herself fall dreamily on a fluffy bed.

**-Flashback-**

"You were the girl who wore polka-dotted panties back there." Natsume uttered lazily as he crossed his arms behind his head.

Mikan let out a wild cry, catching everyone's attention. Without wasting any time, she jumped far away, pointed him furiously as her legs kept a far distance from the other.

"It's you! The pervert who took my skirt off! The one who shamed me in front of Mr. Narumi and Mr. Misaki!"

Natsume shot her a death glare and he leaned on his desk, as the whole class turned grim.

"Yeah?"

"You maniac! How could you?! How could you do that sleazy intention on me? You took away my dignity and I can never be a perfect wife anymore!"

"Tch. Who would have sleazy intentions with someone as ugly as you?" he said plainly, making the whole class burst into laughter.

**-End of Flashback-**

"That numb, arrogant pervert… I can't believe he'd be my first kiss." She whispered dreamily as she bit her lip with a flush.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

The voice disrupted her dreamy thoughts of him, making her sit up in an uneasy way that she got her back cracked.

"Owe-Ruka-pyon??!!"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"What took you so long, black cat?" Tsubasa-sempai scoffed as he spun a fork horizontally on his index finger.

"Ohayou, Natsume." Yuu greeted, in contrast with Tsubasa's sneer.

There were two unoccupied seats beside his four-eyed friend, one for him, and the other, for Ruka, hypothetically speaking.

After he grunted, Natsume quickly took the seat nearest him, remembering to ask were his best friend was.

"Ruka? Haven't you seen him?" Tsubasa scoffed as he gobbled a huge mouthful of dessert.

Natsume gave him a death glare.

"Would I ask if I saw'm?"

Confused, Yuu and Tsubasa gave each other conversational looks, pissing the cat off.

"What is it?!" he yelled, pounding the table loudly that the whole long table grew silent as they stared at the three.

"Ruka… just went to fetch something…" Yuu lied, sweating hard.

"Yah… He followed you and Mikan the time you over-reac- Ouch!" Yuu cut him off, rotting his foot with his stomp.

"Um, what he meant was that…"

Natsume's mind raced fast that he failed to hear the rest of Inchou's cover-ups as he stood up quickly and ran out of the dining hall.

"Wait! Natsume!" Yuu yelled after him.

"What's gotten into him?" Tsubasa whined annoyingly with a shriek at the end when Yuu slapped his head.

From the farthest end of the long table, the three teachers Narumi, Noda and Misaki sighed and went back to their meals, as the crowd slowly regained enjoyment.

"Should we bother ask what's wrong?" Mr. Noda asked, sniffing some sushi.

Mr. Narumi choked with his salami while Mr. Misaki's sweat dropped.

"Nah…" the black-haired biology teacher muttered between mouthfuls of otoori.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

While some of the boys helped their homeroom teacher with the first aid stuff as he choked (not to mention Mr. Noda and Mr. Misaki just staring at him, ignoring his purple stricken face) and while unexpected events were happening in the Hot4's room and while Natsume ran along the corridors, panicking for a reason he himself didn't know… The girls were actually having a hard time looking for their baka friend, at the Gallup beach resort…

"Hotaru… Are you sure Mikan went here first?" Nonoko whispered to their plain eyed friend's ears who kept chewing some deviled squid. She nodded uninterestingly and continued on her spicy crab.

Anna kept craning her head around the huge dining hall, yet there was no sight of her.

"Are you sure?"

Once again, her lazy head bobbed as the two's sweat dropped.

**But Mikan's so missing. **Nonoko thought with a forced smile.

**I can't believe Mikan's her best friend. **Anna purged, stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

"Don't give me those looks. I know Mikan's safe, somewhere." She said, unexpectedly, with nothing but plain emotionless eyes.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"_**Yah… He followed you and Mikan the time you over-reac- Ouch!"**_

**Could he have seen us? **

Natsume thought hard as he panted with an empty stomach. At the same time, the raven-haired boy imagined his friend peeping on their kiss, crying his heart out.

**Tch… Damn you, Natsume! **He cursed himself, feeling irrespoinsible.

Just then, as he took a curb, another stupid idea flashed in his mind.

**-A peep into Natsume's wild imagination-**

"No… I love you, Mikan… but you ignored me completely!" Ruka yelled at the horrified brunette.

"Ruka, that's not true… I gave you a chance, but I love Natsume."

"You never gave me the chance!"

"That's a lie!"

At this moment, his friend came closer to Mikan and he gripped her neck.

"Ruka… stop… can't… breathe…"

"This is the price you have to pay!... Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!"

"Ruka…"

The helpless Mikan slowly sank down the floor, dying due to suffocation, as Ruka laughed menacingly together with his bunny rabbit.

**-End-**

Natsume came back to his senses and slapped his face hard.

**What a stupid thought.**

And without another minute, he reached the hallway near their room. It was still supper time, therefore the rest of the rooms in that hallway were emptied and silent, except for one which emitted weird nasty voices of a boy and a girl.

His eyes widened as he rested his ear against their door, just in time when Yuu and Tsubasa arrived.

"I brought this with me-"

Tsubasa cut him off, covering Yuu's mouth as Natsume gestured for them to keep quiet, and they all listened to the voices inside.

* * *

_Thank you so much for those who reviewed... I now know where i'm supposed to limit some scenes... but please, do remember this fic's rated for teens ONLY okay? that means ages ending in -teen... lol.. but anyway, thanks for the supporters!!!!_


	6. Dirty Thoughts Could Break

"Ruka-pyon… It's too painful…"

"Hold still."

Silence.

"**OUCH!!!"**

Yuu and Tsubasa's eyes widened and they pinned their heads against the wooden vertical pane.

"I said stop moving, Sakura! I can't concentrate…"

"Gomeno, Ruka-pyon… but I can't stand the pain. Please… be gentle."

The creaking sound of the steel bed screeched.

**I knew Ruka was smart… but I never thought he'd be too wise...**

The fire wielder clenched his pockets firmly as he steamed with shady eyes.

At the thought of what he was about to do, his two companions started to shiver.

**Oh no… Natsume's gonna burst into flames if this door'll be opened! **Yuu thought as he inched away.

**He definitely saw us! And now… he's trying to score on Mikan first! Sly dog… **Natsume thought as his head steamed.

The whole atmosphere felt steamy hot as Natsume's eyes faded beneath his dim bangs. This sent shivers in Tsubasa's spine.

**If I'll use my powers now, then it wouldn't be too late-**

"Ohayou, Iincho!!!!!!!!!!!!" cutting off Tsubasa's thoughts, a greeting came from behind their backs as Koko's cheery face welcomed their eerie faces.

"Ohayou, Tsubasa-senpai! Ohayou, Iincho! Ohayou, Natsume!!!"

All three of them looked at each other.

"What's up?"

Without a second more, poor Koko's body crashed to the nearest wall, cracking it, and he sort of fainted for a while.

"Why'd you did that?!" Tsubasa yelled grabbing Natsume's collar.

"Ruka!" a scream came once again, getting their attention back, and just at the same time, Tsubasa's sleeve went burning.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Put it out! Put it out!!!"

Tsubasa cramped here and their, shaking his hands while Yuu panicked, his attention split with Tsubasa's burning shirt, the fainted innocent Koko, and to Natsume, who had just burst into the room tension-filled.

And of course, Natsume halted at the sight that welcomed his enraged face.

"**Natsume?!!!" **the couple exclaimed.

The dim-witted boy stared at the two, who looked quite flabbergasted.

"Natsume!" Mikan repeated with a cheery smile, yet she crouched once again, "Ouch!!!"

There they were, with Ruka, arching on top of the little brunette who lied on her belly with dotty eyes. His left hand was holding her head with the slightest clasp while the other stretched down to her waste, as if he was pulling her crooked back into place.

"Mikan?!" Tsubasa appeared behind Natsume, scoffed with wide eyes, as his shirt was half-consumed by the wildfire. Poor him was dripping with smelly water someone had just splashed to his smoldering shoulder… Tsk, tsk, tsk…

Yuu's head bobbed at his shoulders and he came out, holding a pail. "Like what are _**you**_ two doing?" he asked, nailing a word.

"Waahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please, oh please…. Help me, Iincho!!!" she weeped loudly with tweedy eyes, tears streaming like a river down her cheeks.

"I called her attention, and accidentally surprised her. She jumped up, and twisted a long nerve maybe along her spine." Ruka explained as he went down the bed. "I kept telling her to hold still, but she just can't stop moving."

Mikan puffed her cheeks as tears flowed freely. She screamed, yet not a single sound came out this time.

Wondering, all heads turned to Natsume and saw that he was holding a remote he bought from Hotaru.

"You're too noisy, idiot." He said in a cheesy tone, pressing the mute button. The plainness in his voice indicated he wasn't mad anymore, since what they all thought turned out just the product of their wild imaginations. (As in _wild_… XD).

Tsubasa giggled and he nudged Yuu's head.

"Gee… I really thought they were… _**you know**_-ing, a while ago!"

Yuu's sweat dropped.

"Same…"

Ruka scratched his head as he stood beside the bed, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Tsubasa cried, his eyes turning to lines.

The sound of Mikan's crying came back again, and it went off, came in again, and went off while Natsume kept pressing the mute button on and off.

"Eternal joy out of sixty rabbits..." Natsume smirked. "I never thought this thing could be useful."

"Natsume, have pity on her…" Ruka interrupted. "She's been like that for almost half an hour now, and you just go and fuzz your new remote there."

"Help-…-sume-…waa-…aaah-…"

"She could just stay put. It won't hurt anymore." Natsume muttered, pressing more buttons.

"Natsume." Ruka giggled.

"Okay… just let me have a little more fun for a sec."

At last, after he had enough of it, he threw the remote away and jumped right on top of her back, producing a very loud crack.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Poor Koko…" Mikan said with a tone of pity, scratching her weak eyes from the aftershock of long night's comfy sleep.

She had a sling on her left elbow which had the injury Natsume made when he jumped on her. His weight did manage to fix her curved back, yet it did another damage, breaking her left triceps mildly.

"**You shouldn't have punched him that hard, Natsume!"**

The sound of water splashing down the ceramic tiled floor of the bathroom went into her ears and she puffed her cheeks.

"Are you sure he slept well in the clinic?"

"Oi." Natsume grunted as he appeared at the bathroom door, his hands leaning on the door's frame.

His hair was wet in clamps as it rested on his forehead sexily, and his top was bare, revealing a nice shoulder brace as well as firmly built six pocket abs.

"Would you shut up?"

He looked so cool with that pose and it could have sent his fan girls' eyes twinkling stars, yet for Mikan's dense personality, he was nothing but a plain-looking pervert.

Seeing he was already done, the still-sleepy idiot snatched a towel from a peg along the wall and slipped inside, when cold fingers suddenly gripped her wrist as he passed by him.

For a second, their eyes met and they kept still, yet when a knock came in the door, they shook their looks away as they took separate ways.

"Oi, Lover boy!" Tsubasa called as he balanced a tall pile of newspapers, getting in the room. "Stop whining there and get your share of work!"

"Tch." He grunted as he slipped into a pair of tattered-knee blue jeans.

"Ruka's waiting at the front lobby, in case you wanna know. You have to finish delivering the magazines before you proceed-"

"I thought this's supposed to be a summer _**vacation**_." He cut him off, a towel hanging at the side of his messy hair as he rummaged his cabinet for a shirt.

A bold cross popped at the shadow manipulator's head.

"Idiot! Like we have any single rabbit more to spend for it! We…** are in great need of the thing you call money, moron!** In case you still don't know… Koko's confinement for that cheekbone break you've made cost all our piggy banks' stomachs turn flat!!! Yuu, me, Ruka, and as well as **YOU** have no more savings and to earn money we'd have to work!!!! Now work!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsubasa turned out too pissed while Natsume just whistled and wore a jacket over a white tee that had a blue round collar.

"Whatever."

Enraged, he busted out the room together with his newspapers, bringing back harmony in the room.

The shower's water made raindrop-like sounds and it made a rhythm with Mikan's hums while Natsume slumped back on his messy bed and listened.

_**Silence is here again  
The silence is here again tonight  
Will the love ever come back?  
Will the love ever come back?  
I know I've been pushing you away  
I know it's been going on for days  
Those awkward little things  
So endearing  
Those awkward little things  
Wear on me **_

See, what we got here is a tired love  
What we got here is a lazy love  
It mooches around the house  
Can't wait to go out  
What it needs, it just grabs  
It never asks  
We sit and watch the divide widen  
We sit and listen to our hearts crumble  
With our only chance to jump  
Neither of us had the guts  
Maybe we're just too proud  
To say it out loud

Silence is here again tonight  
Silence is here again tonight

"Tch." He muttered, and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

_I reall don't know the melody of that song.. just saw the lyrics and kind of found it related with the scene,.,.,.,.,. ",_

_Sorry if it took a long time for me to update this fic… I've been very busy lately… huhuhuhu… I hope you're still interested with it… ___


	7. Ended No Joke

_Ohayou! So I tried updating a little faster now, eh? BTW… this chapter's dedicated to some friends of mine… specially Ranma11… hehehe!

* * *

_

"So this goes here, and this goes… here?" Ruka asked as the old man nodded.

The room's temperature was about 37 degrees C, and it was definitely hot. Both him and Yuu were dripping with sweat as they stacked the heavy loads of magazines into their respective areas, inside the small and dusty storage.

After the old man had finished giving further instructions, he had finally left, and the two slumped on a small stool as their eyes went steady on the lobby's stairs.

"Natsume sure is a heavy sleeper. I wonder when he'll come down."

Ruka took his shirt off and wiped his face with it.

Hearing no answer, the neat organized Iincho took out a neatly folded hanky and wiped his sweat.

"I tried waking him up a couple of times… Yet he just kicked me and Tsubasa."

Yuu was about to release a giggle, when he realized he had no regular-minded companion. Ruka, by his side, was busy staring at thin air, his shirt clasped tightly in his hands as his clamps of hair and chin dripped with sweat.

"Hey!"

His animal lover friend flinched and he reflected a forced smile.

"Huh? Ugh… Sorry, I wasn't in… my regular thoughts for a while."

Yuu gave him a knowing stare as his eyes turned plain.

"Something bugging you?"

"Nothing."

The spectacled boy fingered his chin and smiled.

"I know!"

His friends gaze went more teasing as he stood up and threw a September Issue of a women's magazine right at his face.

"Women!"

Ruka smiled and let out a forced giggle.

"How's Anna?"

Yuu's cheeks flushed a bit and he frowned.

"What do you mean 'how's Anna'?"

"Duh?!" Ruka grunted and he threw the mag back to him as he caught it with one hand.

"Just kidding…" he chuckled and fixed his glasses into place. "Well… we're fine. I quite miss her."

Ruka smiled.

"She called last night. Actually, with Nonoko. They had plenty of questions."

"Like what?"

"Like… how's Koko and, you know… where's Mikan…"

Ruka's eyes glowed at the sound of the name, making his friend wonder.

And just as when he was about to tease him, an unusual girl appeared along the door way.

"Onegai." She said indifferently.

The girl looked pretty much like Hotaru, yet she had long neatly banged purple hair (just like Tomoyo's in CCS). She wore a long blue dress with a yellow ribbon at the waste and she looked like a big shot by the way she stood up, holding her hands together on her bosom.

"Have you seen Mr-" she cut off, staring at Ruka's bare chest. "Ugh… Do you mind?"

"Oh…" he slipped back in his shirt and smiled. "Gomeno."

"This is a hotel. At least have a little formality." She said in a refined calm way. Her voice sounded so weak and her eyes displayed a firm look that made Yuu's sweat drop.

"Mr. Tatsuya's at the clerk's office." Yuu said.

"Arigatou." She gave him a weird smile.

She took one last look at Ruka, and then left instantly.

"She's a little weird." Yuu said after he looked back at him.

**Sadness. **Ruka thought.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Thank you so much for your help, Andou!" an old man cried after him as he waved good bye.

"Nah! It was nothing! Ja ne!"

Tsubasa had finally finished his temporary job and quickly took the south walk that led to the hotel they went in. It was about ten thirty, as he strolled along the busy street and he passed along plenty of restaurants and cake houses.

"Hmm…" he murmured as a little strawberry short cake filled with nuts caught his eye. **I wonder…**

The thought of Mikan went into him, and he smiled.

And soon after, he got himself inside the small bakeshop.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Okay boys! That was one job well done!"

Ruka smiled while Yuu scratched his head as Mr. Tatsuya handed them a small brown envelope.

"I hope that'd be enough for that fund-raising of yours!"

"Oh, it's actually more than enough!!!" the two chorused in unison as their sweats dropped at the sight of the thick envelope.

**Jeez… I never thought being magazine stacker boys could earn a lot! **Yuu thought, accepting their pay. **But Mr. Tatsuya's too kind…**

After they bade the old man goodbye, they actually planned to take the stairs up to their room right away when.

"I think I remember something…" the animal lover mentioned as they stood halfway the first level of steps.

Yuu smiled a knowing smile as his stomach growled and they both released giggles as they went back down and headed for the dining hall.

A few seconds later, the lunch bell rang and the hallways became full.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Thank you very much, Tsubasa-senpai!!!" Mikan cried as she squeezed him tight.

"Can't… breathe…"

The main door opened, revealing Natsume, who was dressed in a ridiculous uniform that had chicken wings at the back. The young charm wore a baseball cap with a beak and some feathers, and even his shoes had silly chicken claws.

Tsubasa quickly embraced Mikan back, who felt a little surprised.

"Senpai?"

"Ah… Mikan… That's because I looooove you soooo much! Woah, Natsume, nice chicken suit!"

Natsume grunted and threw off his baseball cap, his left hand carrying a paper bag.

"Ohayou, Natsume-kun! Have you eaten lunch already?"

He shot her a death glare.

"Do I look like I've eaten any?"

Mikan smiled and stretched out her hand… On top was a box that said strawberry short cake N' nuts.

"Want to share? I know you missed breakfast, too."

"Hey! But I bought that just for you!" Tsubasa cried as he jumped off the bed.

"Here!" Natsume muttered and threw her the paper bag he had been holding and it landed right at her face.

"Ouch!" she uttered with tweedy eyes as the bag fell from her face, right at her lap.

"What's this?"

The door opened once again and their two blonde pals slipped in. Both were panting hard as they leaned on the door's frame.

"Ruka-pyon? Iincho?"

They both smiled and slammed the door behind their backs.

"Fan boys."

Mikan smiled and wiped a sweat drop.

**Since when?**

"We saw some gay people at the cafeteria." Yuu began as he went to his cabinet and pulled out a clean shirt.

"Let me guess… They chased you all the way to the third floor?" Tsubasa chuckled as they nodded.

Sigh… "Guys… what could we do? We're the Hot4! Our charms work on anyone! Even boys!" the sixteen year old mocked. (By the way, in this story, Tsubasa's a year older than the rest… XD)

They all chuckled except for Natsume while Mikan made a disgusted face.

"You don't believe us eh?!" Tsubasa shot at her.

"No way!!!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Your charms don't even work on me!"

Ruka, Natsume, and even Tsubasa's eyes showed a little change, as Yuu giggled.

Tsubasa shrugged his thoughts and smiled wickedly after he noticed Ruka and Natsume's looks at each other.

"Oh yeah?!" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah! I don't have a crush at any of you guys!" she lied. "I won't even bother if you'd hug me or what!"

"… and so if I kiss you now it won't mean a thing?!"

"Yeah… ugh what?!"

But it was too late. He had already jumped on her and their faces had closely met, him arching right on top of her on the bed while she had a wild blush on her face.

"**Tsubasa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Mikan yelled as he squeezed her cheeks.

"Hold still!" he mocked even more, having no real intentions.

**It won't hurt if I'd just play a joke on them!**

Ruka and Natsume slowly steamed as they gave him piercing looks and finally when their eyes met… they nodded a telepathic deal.

"**Tsubasa…"** Natsume and Ruka growled in unison as they clenched their fists, charging him. **"Don't… you… dare!!!"**

Tsubasa and Mikan were already smiling at each other as he helped her stand up from the bed when Ruka's arm accidentally pushed Tsubasa while Natsume's pushed Mikan and…

**Smack!!!**

Tsubasa and Mikan ended up hugging each other as their lips met.

Yuu panicked while the other two knelt on the bed with wide eyes, still their lips imparted and hands trapping each other.

Alarmed, Tsubasa flinched and pushed her… by the CHEST!

"Ugh… sorry! And… Sorry for that, too!" he motioned to lift her back up, yet again accidentally touched her butt.

"Sorry!!! Again!"

And he helped her stand yet due to the panic his feet got tangled with the sheet and he fell on her once again, hugging her by the stomach.

"Gomeno!!!!!!!!"

At each and every accidental move of him, Mikan's two other admirers steamed even more until they had the thought in them that they wanted much to kill him right away.

"**Tsubasa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **they all busted as they wrestled him with baka guns Yuu had just took out from the drawer, while Mikan just stood up, shocked and speechless.

* * *

_I gotta say this chapter's quite filled with stupid things... but please do bear with me... i'll get to the nicer part... soon..._


	8. A Flowering Feeling

"Poor Tsubasa…" the little brunette sighed as she bobbed a piece of cotton on his swelling left eyelid.

"Ouch! Take it easy!!!" he groaned as he inched his head away.

"How could you pity him when he's harassed you?" Ruka asked in a mild tone, yet obviously, he was a little angry. To think, his one goal of being Mikan's second kiss was another goner. His little bunny hopped away when Mikan turned to him with a smile.

"It was… just an accident, Ruka." She breathed with a blush, wiping his wound in the forehead.

Tsubasa saw this and he, too, turned away and hid his face. He was getting a little sour lately after he had accidentally kissed her…

"Too much for an accident." Natsume grunted nailing a look on him.

"Hey!!! When's my turn, idiot!"

"Oh shut up, Natsume." The little brunette whined as she pinned her finger hard on his cheek.

"**OUCH!!!!" **Natsume flinched as he punched her head. "This's your entire fault idiot!!!"

"And who told you guys to punch each other?!"

The room went silent.

"See what happened to the food you three brought? It all turned out to nothing, because you messed it all up." She said with shady eyes. "No more strawberry shortcake with nuts, no more Natsume's fried chickens, no more Ruka's shrimp noodle soup. And what's worst? We haven't eaten any of them and they just all ended down the trash."

"Mikan…" Yuu comforted her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!" she burst out, rivers flowing down her cheeks.

All their sweats dropped as they stared at her, except for Tsubasa, who kept unusually quiet as he looked at her.

"Calm down, Mikan… it's a few minutes left to dinner… we could go down and eat some, if you want…" Yuu offered, forcing a smile.

Mikan puffed her cheeks and she looked up to him with big watery childish eyes, making him wince.

Her eyes twinkled as she held back rivers of childish tears.

"I'm hungry…" she murmured, pouting her lips. "I can't wait for dinner…"

"But, Mikan… You can't go out." The spectacled boy with plaster on his nose said.

"I'll go down and get some." Ruka said as he stood up and faced the door.

"No. Let me." Natsume argued.

"And what will people say about your faces?!" Mikan chirped.

"Oh c'mon… It's as easy as telling them we stumbled down the stairs." Ruka smiled as he twisted the knob.

"Altogether?" Natsume jerked, making him stop.

The two argued as Mikan stopped them, while Tsubasa yawned, still unusually silent.

After a few seconds of deep thinking, their blonde four-eyed friend's face lit up.

"I know!"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Narumi… Are you sure about this?" Mr. Noda stammered as Narumi gave the two a big smile.

"Nonsense!!! Mr. Fujitama's idea of having the ball is magnificent! Now we only have to do is to inform the students!" he said with sparkling eyes.

Mr. Misaki dropped a sweat.

"You don't understand. They're all boys, Narumi. What kind of dancing ball would that be? And besides Serina isn't here. We, too, can't dance with anyone." The black haired biology teacher pointed out.

"Like there are no other hotel visitors in here!" the 3rd Year B homeroom adviser shot back, making the two sigh.

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot!" a voice came into their ears and the teachers all turned their backs.

Along the corridor, they saw five students namely the Hot4 and Koko, who all flinched and froze at the sight of their advisers.

"Ah… Boys!" Narumi called, sending Tsubasa and Natsume's brows to pucker.

"Ohayou, Mr. Narumi, Misaki, Noda." Iinchou greeted with a bow.

"So how's your first two days, kids?"

Natsume's eyes twitched.

"We aren't kids anymore, perverted teacher."

At this, their blonde teacher chuckled and rubbed Natsume's head. Natsume grunted and raked his hair with his hand.

**Bastard. **The raven-haired boy thought as he slid his fingers back in his pockets.

"And how's your cheek, Koko?"

Everyone froze even more, including Koko who lost his smile.

**Shoot I forgot the cheek! **Yuu thought as he sweated hard.

"Ah, Mr. Narumi! He's doing fine!" Yuu exclaimed as he dragged Koko to his side and they forced smiles.

"Is that true?!" he said as he fingered his chin and Koko nodded without a word.

"And what about-"

"We haven't eaten lunch yet. Do you mind?" Tsubasa blurted and took Koko's wrist, who just flinched and followed him.

After waving goodbye the rest trailed behind the two, turning their backs quickly away.

"Something wrong with the students, Narumi?" Mr. Noda asked, noticing the weird smile in his companion's face.

Mr. Misaki eyed the five suspiciously and turned to him. "Yeah?"

Mr. Narumi raked his bangs up his head and they fell gracefully back.

"Nothing." He said shortly, stealing a glance at Koko.

**It's just that I've seen Koko just a minute ago, still lying ill at the clinic.**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Jeez… that was a close one!" Koko sighed as he fell on the floor.

Their teacher problems were already gone and they were now peacefully sitting under an oak tree along the small wood beside the hotel, about five plastic bags of grub rolled along the grass. It was a far place, and they need not worry about other people and so, Yuu let out a huge sigh as his sweat dissolved.

Right at the same time, all their faces melted and revealing bandages on their faces as Mikan regained her old face. The illusion alice was over.

"I wonder how Koko's-mf!" she failed to finish when a huge dumpling was stuffed into her mouth. She glanced at her side and saw the fire wielder, munching on his own dumpling.

"Nafume!!!" she muffled as she choked.

Ruka smiled and offered her a drink with his soda, yet Natsume pushed it away.

"You drank with that soda already." He muttered, stuffing a straw into her mouth.

"FFF!!!"

Since her lips were safe, according to Natsume's look, Ruka gave her the soda and she sucked it heavily with a cough.

"Natsume, you rotten junk!" she cursed after she had finally swallowed the full.

Natsume grunted and nibbled on his dumpling as he noticed Tsubasa's voice absent. He ran his look and saw Yuu taking out a piece of munchkin neatly, and there was Ruka and Mikan… yet no sign of the one he was looking for.

"Where's the other idiot?" he muffled coolly with plain eyes.

Yuu smiled with a lump in his mouth and pointed up the tree.

And there he was, gazing up the sky as he rested his back along the branch with arms crossed behind his head.

Natsume grunted as he looked away.

"Oi." He called.

Tsubasa noticed the call yet he turned his back on him, ignoring the raven-haired boy.

Natsume looked back and noticed he was avoiding him, and so he stuffed the half-finished dumpling between his teeth and climbed up the tree.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Aah… I'm quite full now!" Mikan chirped as she rested on Ruka's back, who flinched for a moment.

"We have our thanks to Yuu here." He said as he blushed, playing with his bunny on his lap.

Yuu coughed and smiled. "No problem! It took me no sweat at all!"

Mikan jumped up and sat with crossed legs as a smile beamed on her face.

"If only you could make my voice sound like Koko, too! Then there wouldn't be any problem anymore! Right, Yuu?!"

Yuu frowned a bit.

"Yeah. If only."

Yuu turned to Mikan, and saw that she was forcing the smile.

"But don't worry, Mikan. I'll find out a way. Then you won't have to hide in our room the whole summer."

At this Mikan smiled faintly and rested her back once again. "Arigatou, Iinchou."

Yuu scratched his head as a sweat rolled down his temple.

"Would you mind if I take a short nap?" she asked her animal loving friend, lying on is lap.

Ruka blushed and nodded, and she slowly closed her eyes.

Soon after, even Ruka dozed off, and as well as Yuu who had lied on his belly along the grass.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"What?" Tsubasa uttered without even looking at him, his hat dragged down his nose.

Natsume settled on a nearby branch and imitated his position.

"Nothing."

Tsubasa sighed as a robin perched on his shoulders and he shooed it away. He wasn't much of an animal lover, unlike Ruka.

"You're unusually silent." Natsume disturbed the silence.

The shadow manipulator sighed once more and he pulled down his hat and it hid his entire face.

At this Natsume grunted and jumped off the tree.

The sixteen year-old was damped deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice Natsume gone. All he knew was that he felt so confused he didn't know why, as his thoughts drifted on her.

**-Flashback-**

"Help! Stop!"

"What're you doing with that poor little girl?" a guy beneath the shadows appeared, catching their attention…

Silence came as the guy his age faced him.

"Why? You know this girl?"

"No."

"Then fuck off." He hollered as he pushed the little girl down the grass and the rest of his companions, another boy and a girl of his age, laughed.

"That's it, Shoda! Show her why she shouldn't meddle with us!" the girl blabbered; failing to notice her other companion's widening eyes.

"Please, let go of me!" the little brunette pleaded as he squeezed her head with his hands.

"Shit, Shoda! It's… It's…" their wide-eyed friend who was standing beside the girl, stuttered as he backed away.

The girl looked back at what her friend was pointing at.

"Andou!" they all stammered as they moved to run away, yet it was too late, he had already stepped on their shadows and used his alice.

-

-

-

"Are you okay, little girl?" he asked as he knelt down before her.

Surprising him, the girl quickly grabbed his body and sobbed wildly at his chest and he smiled.

"It's okay. You're safe with me now."

"Thank you… Thank you..." She whimpered as he scratched his head.

And slowly, Tsubasa reached out and trapped her in his arms, leaning his head to hers.

At this she looked up to him and their lips almost met with foreheads pressing each other's.

He blushed as he closed his eyes, expecting something else. (Stupid… XD)

"Arigatou…. Sempai."

His eyes widened at the call.

**Sempai? **

**-End of Flashback-**

Tsubasa quickly shook his head and frowned.

"What's wrong with you, Andou?!"

**But… She's my first kiss… Yeah, she's just a year younger, and we're close… And there's nothing wrong with it!**

He slowly touched his lips as he blushed and shook the thought away when Natsume's and Ruka's faces flashed in his head.

**Damn! What're you thinking, Tsubasa?! But… It can't be… I can't fall for Mikan?!**


	9. The Owner's Daughter

"No kidding!!!" Yuu shrieked at him, making everyone in the room turn to both of them.

"Is there something wrong, Tobita?" Mr. Jinno asked in a plain tone.

"Aah! Nothing!" he gave Tsubasa a conversing look, and he sank back to his chair.

It was about five thirty in the afternoon, and everyone gathered. All were informed about the dance ball that was about to be held the next day's night.

"Okay. Let's go back to what I was saying, right before _Tobita_ had rudely interrupted."

Iinchou's hairs rose as he sensed eyes pinned on him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruka questioned him and Tsubasa who both whistled.

"Nothing." Yuu dropped a sweat as Ruka went back to Natsume.

"Mr. Jinno… would you mind if I'd be the one to tell them?" Mr. Narumi asked, moving over to the microphone.

Mr. Jinno frowned and left the spot.

"Ah… my dear students!"

"Boo…"

Mr. Narumi chuckled and wiped a drop of sweat.

"As Mr. Jinno was saying… the party for tomorrow will start at exactly eleven and it would probably end at about three in the morning!" he paused, expecting wails, yet the room went silent, followed by grunts.

"Boo…"

He chuckled once again, and faced Misaki, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah… Okay. By the end of the party. Mr. Fujitama has a surprise for everyone!"

"Boo…"

Mr. Narumi released a steam and he forced a smile.

"That surprise… is... his one and only daughter…"

At this, a young lady appeared on stage, dressed in a thin blue dress with a yellow ribbon on the waste. She had long purple hair tied up in a pony, and she looked much like Hotaru.

Ruka and Yuu's eyes widened.

**The girl back at the magazine booth. **They thought both at the same time.

The whole meeting hall grew silent as the guys stared at her in awe.

And at last, after a long eerie silence, everyone whispered and some even whistled.

"Students! Please… calm down!"

The girl blushed and hid her face, quite ashamed, making Ruka feel sorry for her.

"Okay… Tomorrow night, Ms. Haruka Fujitama, here… shall choose one among all of you, who'll be her guide for the rest of the summer!"

After Narumi's speech, the whole hall grew noisy once again, with students raising their hands to the girl.

"Pick me!!!" they kept screaming, while the poor girl just blushed even more, yet in an elegant way.

"Now, now… be patient. That's tomorrow night, okay? So… please! Be there!"

At this, the meeting ended, and they all streamed out of the huge room, yelling boisterously at each other.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Jee… she's one pretty girl is she?" Tsubasa broke the silence among them, yet he just forced the topic out of his mouth.

"Yeah." Yuu sighed. "But… I have my Anna. She's prettier."

They all threw him knowing looks, making faces.

"What?" he sweated.

After the short teasing, Ruka went back to the topic.

"Poor girl. Now all the guys are talking about her." He said, catching everyone's attention.

"You like her." Natsume teased without looking up from his manga.

Ruka shook his head with a blush and he looked down his bunny, which also had glowing eyes.

"She just… reminds me of someone, I guess."

They all stared at her and spoke in unison.

"Hotaru?"

He flushed even harder.

"Duh?! That… That…"

Natsume threw his manga at Ruka's face and he ran ahead, making the animal lover steam.

"Now you!"

When the two had vanished by the curb, Yuu quickly nudged Tsubasa's elbow.

"So… what was it?"

Tsubasa glanced at his shoulders and gave him a questioning look.

Yuu scratched his head.

"So… Mikan's actually your first kiss?"

His friend blushed and he pulled down his hat, hiding his eyes as he nodded.

"But I thought you were a playboy!!!"

Tsubasa pulled up his hat and slapped Yuu's head with his hat.

"Yeah I was but I never kissed anyone!"

Yuu's eyes widened as he stopped.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

Silence followed after that, and Tsubasa felt uneasy until Yuu broke it.

"So what're you planning?"

Tsubasa stopped along his tracks and shot him an annoyed look.

"What plan?"

Yuu slapped his own face and sighed.

"Great! Mikan's surrounded by three members of the Hot4… yet not a single one makes a move!"

Tsubasa bended down on him, making him sweat.

"Are you kidding me? Like we'll ruin our friendship for a girl? Huh? What's gotten into you, Iinchou?"

"Ha-ha…" he forced a laugh. "I was just kidding."

Tsubasa sighed and pulled down his hat once again.

"But… serious… are you going to push yourself between Ruka and Natsume, too? How about Misaki? I haven't seen you together since last valentines. Something gone wrong between you two I suppose?"

Once again, Tsubasa stopped along his tracks.

Silence.

**-Flashback-**

"Tsubasa! Please stop!"

The rain went down wildly as Tsubasa stopped along his paces, along the northern forest.

Silence went amidst the two, as the pink haired girl crept behind him.

"Please…"

"What else should I have to say?" Tsubasa asked without even looking back at her.

"Please… I'm pretty, am I not? Why can't you notice me instead of those girls?"

"Because you're just a friend to me." Tsubasa whispered as he moved, yet he felt Misaki's arms hug him from behind and he heard her weeping go loud.

"Don't leave! Please… I'll do anything!"

Silence.

The wind blew hard, as the trees swayed badly. Their backs shivered at the cold, yet they never left.

"No."

"Tsubasa! I love you!"

"You can't."

"But I can't forget about you."

"I'm not worth it."

Silence.

The rain never stopped. The winds continued to blow, sending shivers along their spines. But they still didn't leave.

"Why?! Why aren't you worth it?!"

"Because I'm a playboy! I date any girl I like, and dump them right away… Just end up breaking their hearts."

"And so you like me?"

"Yes."

"Then why not date me like those other girls?! Make me yours. Make me your girl?"

"Because you're different! And I won't risk our friendship for that…"

"You could dump me if you want! I won't care!"

"I love you, Misaki! But I can't! I'm not sure with my feelings!"

This silenced both of them, as he slowly turned and faced her. Her face smudged with rain and tears.

He cried with her that time, but no one noticed.

He wanted to kiss her back then… but he can't.

He knew he was a playboy, and so he was afraid his feelings for her might just like be the rest. Those girls he dumped… He didn't want Misaki to end up the same.

He held her cheeks, but didn't kiss her.

He wanted much to… but didn't.

He held her nape, but he didn't.

He brushed his fingers on her hair, but he didn't.

"Please… kiss me."

Tsubasa rested a finger on her lips and he smiled.

"I can't."

**-End of Flashback-**

"She's just a friend." Tsubasa broke out and they realized they had reached their room.

**Just like Mikan was.

* * *

**

_Sigh… now this is one difficult thing. Mikan's got three confused lovers…_

_And one of her lovers… Tsubasa… is confused with two girls! Mikan and Misaki!_


	10. Iinchou's Idea

"Hmm……. Ruka… Haruka! Now there's a match!!!" Mikan chirped happily as she jumped on the bed.

Ruka blushed wildly, shrinking in one corner.

"Stop it!"

Everyone was teasing their blonde friend, including Tsubasa, who had now sort of got the better of himself. Yuu was unexpectedly missing.

**-Flashback-**

"C'mon… don't make it too hard for everyone, Tsubasa. You know Misaki likes you. So much."

Tsubasa's fingers had slipped around the knob as he heard giggles from inside... Giggles from a familiar girl. (Of course!)

"I'm confused, Yuu." He stopped.

"Well. You shouldn't be. You know where confused feelings mostly end to."

Both reckoned the event about Koko, having a crush on Nonoko, yet courting someone else and made a huge ruckus round the academy. The girl (remember the one with the teleport alice?)… cried for days after Koko confessed the TRUTH.

"That _is, _too difficult." Tsubasa grunted, his bangs covering his eyes.

Silence followed as the spectacled boy leaned on the wall opposite their room's door, his hands slid in his pockets while he bent his left leg.

Yuu Tobita had grown so matured now; far way too different than how he was when they were still eleven. He had been manlier, and he had different glasses by the way. No longer have those round childish ones… but a new pair of oval, slightly sapphire-tinted spectacles that rested on his nose, making him look more like a heartthrob. And he was. He gained a lot of girl fans, too, when they reached middle school for he was no longer that jumpy, and no longer that sweaty. But instead… cool and smart. Though he was younger, he ended up the wisest among their group. And so when they were about fourteen, they formed the Hot4, together with Tsubasa, Natsume and Ruka.

So, going back to that flashback…

"So… 're you telling her?"

Tsubasa bit his lower lip.

"I don't know. Maybe not yet."

"And who're you gonna tell? The old one, or the other?"

He bit it once again, and he sighed.

"Still don't know."

Yuu sighed and walked across, fingered the knob, just in time when a pink haired girl run passed Tsubasa.

"Misaki?!" Tsubasa yelled, sweating hard and blushing at the same time, his eyes gone wide with happiness.

The girl stopped and faced him. It was Misaki Harada!

At this Tsubasa blushed even harder and slapped Yuu on the head.

"Quit it!!!"

The charming lad giggled and the illusion had faded.

"You sure treat her _just _a friend, eh?"

Tsubasa took the knob and slipped inside, still flushing.

"Which reminds me!"

"What?"

No one answered him, and he turned, finding Yuu absent.

"Moron."

And he slid inside, feeling a whole lot better.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Really… she was pretty. But I never said I _like _her." Ruka stuttered, hugging his bunny.

Natsume grunted while Mikan showed dream eyes.

"How does she look like?"

"Hotaru." Tsubasa explained shortly.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. But she had long hair, and she's graceful." Natsume muttered without looking up.

Mikan expressed knowing eyes and she nudged Natsume's sides, annoying him.

"What?!"

"I suppose you like her, too?"

"Tch." He grunted as he lied on his bed, his back on her while his head was covered y his manga.

Tsubasa stood up and took off his shirt, stealing a glance at Mikan. Unexpectedly, their eyes met.

"Is there something wrong, sempai?"

"Nothing."

She smiled at him, making him blush. He felt too awkward.

Ruka eyed Tsubasa as he sighed, remembering Mikan's second kiss.

**I wonder if he took it serious… I hope not.**

Just in time, the door opened, revealing Yuu, who was smiling brightly at everyone.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Where've you been?" Tsubasa asked after he slipped in a new black loose shirt.

Yuu scratched his head and sat beside Mikan, leaning on his hands.

"Called the girls..."

He bent beside Mikan and whispered into her ear.

"They're looking for you."

"Oh." Mikan whispered back.

"I think you should call them. They're getting a little worried."

Mikan fingered her lip.

"And Hotaru?"

"They said she's doing fine with the crabs and squids. She wasn't looking for you."

Mikan puffed and steamed.

**That Hotaru! She never worries for me when I'm cramped here missing!**

"By the way… Have these lover boys told you about the dance ball?"

Tsubasa, who had been fixing his drawer, looked back; Ruka, who had just tucked his bunny on its bed, flinched; while Natsume, who had been pretending asleep glared at Mikan… all anticipated for reactions.

"Dance ball?"

Tsubasa stood up and dusted his pants.

"We weren't planning to tell her… yet since you've broke it out… okay. Mikan, there's a dance ball tomorrow night. And maybe… let's just pretend there isn't and the four of us won't come."

Mikan gripped the sheet below her palms.

"No… please go. I won't like it if you'll stay and cramp here with me…. wasting your lovely summer. Koko's accident was because of me… and I don't want any more sad people."

Natsume sat up.

"Want to end up pitiful again, huh?" he muttered quite calmly.

"I'd be okay!" she said as she stood up, smiling brightly at him.

Of course everyone noticed it was a forced smile.

"Mikan." Ruka said in a comforting voice. "If you'd be alone here… then… I'd rather not go. Anyway… it's our four's fault why you're stuck in here."

"And why?" Tsubasa and Natsume asked stubbornly.

"Well… if we just told the teachers that she's here… then they would've found an idea sending you to the other island. Yet we made it a secret, since we want Mikan to be with us for this summer…"

Natsume blushed while Tsubasa coughed. Yuu remained silent.

"And so… I'd rather stay here with you… taking responsibility.

"Don't be stupid. I won't let Mikan be alone with you." Natsume protested. "And I hate dance parties. I'm staying."

Tsubasa jumped on his bed with a knowing smile.

"And I won't let you two stay in one room with precious Mikan!" he joked, "You might molest her or what! I'm staying!"

Everyone agreed in their own way, except for Yuu, who just smiled.

Mikan's eyes flooded with babyish tears as she ran to her friends and cuddled them tight.

"**Oh… I'll never forgive you guys!!!!!!!!" **she cried, squeezing Tsubasa, Natsume, and Ruka… who all blushed.

"Whatever."

"Choking…"

"Not… Breathing…"

Yuu's sweat dropped as he stared at the scene.

"Jeez… I never thought you'd be this corny… You people make me sick!" he said, grabbing Mikan's collar as he dragged her beside him.

"Wha?"

The three guys ended up hugging each other, and they flinched, making faces.

"Ewe!"

"What's the fuzz, Yuu?!" Tsubasa scoffed, feeling a lot better times two.

Yuu smiled a knowing smile as the rest stared at him in wonder.

And at last, he took out a small velvety box.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Hotaru!!! Wait up!" Anna, dressed in her pink and white bathing suit screamed. Hotaru boosted her giant water bike's engine and still left the poor girl, sobbing childishly.

Nonoko giggled as she stared at the two, dropping a sweat.

Everyone was having fun on their first afternoon swim. The whole Gallup beachside was filled with about 75 ladies in their sexy swim wear, leaving some guy visitors serious jaw problems. Only Hotaru seemed to have worn a loose shirt over her one piece black wear.

Nonoko noticed a group of guys, standing not far from them and she smiled. She found out they had been drooling over her friend Misaki, who just lied on the long beach chair, staring at thin air.

"Misaki?" Nonoko asked in her old calm voice.

The pink haired sixteen-year old girl flinched.

"The guys over there're going crazy over you…"

She glanced at her shoulder and saw a handsome orange haired guy wave at her and she smiled, yet she leaned back and closed her eyes. All the guys' hearts leapt.

"Are you okay?"

She settled her iced tea on the side table and gave Nonoko a smile. Her hair was neatly clamped in a pony and she wore a red two piece that revealed her nice curves. (And it quite attracted a lot of guys!)

"You're so quiet."

Nonoko was right. Misaki had been unusually silent for quite some time and she only spoke if needed. It was really awkward to miss her common outbursts back then.

"Want a swim?" Misaki asked, forcing a pale smile.

"Sure…"

Both of them stood up and they paced slowly toward the water, the sun slowly setting.

The guys cheered, following the two.

**I wish Tsubasa was here… and he'd be jealous of those guys fussing over me.**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Yuu! You're a genius!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he slapped his friend's shoulder.

Yuu scratched his sweat and smiled.

"So… when you wear this watch, you'll like turn into another person?" Ruka repeated Yuu's explanation.

Yuu nodded as Ruka's face lit up.

"Great!"

Mikan held out the wrist watch and examined it.

"I don't know… But…"

"Oh c'mon!" Tsubasa sneered. "You wanna join us or what?"

Natsume snatched the timepiece and eyed it suspiciously.

"Natsume! Be careful!"

"You say it'll turn Mikan into a boy?" he muttered at Yuu who nodded once again.

"Like I said, it'll help Mikan without worrying if someone else might see her."

"What if she bumps into someone with an identical face? That would be a problem." Natsume told them, his instincts bugging him.

This made everyone flinch, except for Yuu who took the watch.

"Actually… It'll only help Mikan imitate a dead person's body… so there won't be a duplication problem, guys!"

"Nani?!" Mikan blurted, standing up. "I can't, Iinchou!!! Take that back to that store… Make a refund!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsubasa said as he cleared his thoughts. "It'll only be for one night!"

He winked at her, and she puckered a brow.

Everyone waited for her reply… and she finally sighed.

"Okay… Just one night."

And they all cheered… oh… except Natsume… who frowned.

"Whatever."


	11. Sleepless Minds

_Jee! I got new ideas from your reviews… Well anyway,.,.,. can't ruin what I have in store…_

"**OMG! A girl's drowning over there!" **a lady screamed as she ran in panic.

The poor drowning girl made a big ruckus until the hot life guard swam towards her. When he had come back on the shore, he quickly settled down the unconscious girl and was about to give her the CPR… when.

**Slap! **Came Misaki's fingers and the life guard ended wide eyed.

"Misaki!" Nonoko exclaimed and she slumped beside her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, helping Misaki up.

The pink girl quickly sat up and pushed the life guard away.

"Don't you dare steal that kiss!" she hollered, ignoring everyone as she ran towards the hotel suites.

She left everyone quite flabbergasted, even the life guard, who felt pissed.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"The bathroom's mine!" Tsubasa yelled at the two younger boys as he gripped the bathroom's knob, pushing them away.

"Mine!" Natsume cried back with thundering eyes.

"No!"

"Please… I really feel like _**going.**_" Ruka inserted, holding his pants.

Mikan giggled in one corner as she played with the watch Yuu had given her a few hours ago.

"Oh come on!" Yuu muttered, scratching his head.

Tsubasa, Natsume and Yuu were all planning to take a bath, while Ruka was urging to release… yet sadly, only one bathroom was apparently available.

They quarreled over the small door, until Mikan bulged in.

"Why don't you bathe together as Ruka'll…?"

"**No way!"** they all yelled at the same time.

"That's it; I'm going to the public bath." Yuu said as he went over the main door.

"Great idea." Mikan said as she lied on one bed, covering herself with a sheet.

Everyone's attention was caught by Yuu's sudden flinch.

"Did anyone notice this, a long while ago?" he asked as he raised a piece of paper filled with tiny penmanship he found inserted inside the keyhole.

"That's Koko's handwriting for sure." Ruka said as he gazed over Yuu's shoulder. The boy nodded.

**Dear guys,**

**Hello! I think I'd be sleeping with Mochu for the rest of the summer. I'm afraid I don't want anymore injuries, I guess. Peace Natsume! Whatever I did wrong to you! (Laughs)… Love you all, and I hope you won't kill me round the curb. See ya around!**

**Koko**

At this, everyone's eyes lit up as Tsubasa danced with Ruka, who just blushed and stole a gaze at the little brunette. Mikan smiled and reached for his shoulders and whispered.

"I'm so happy we won't have any more Koko problems." She said, tickling his ears… and soon after, she jumped on the bed with a bright smile.

Yuu wiped a sweat.

"Guys… Check the final memorandum."

Natsume, who had just stepped beside him snatched the paper and read the last line, written about a billion times smaller.

**P.S. I brought the bed with me.**

They all grew quiet and crept their eyes round the room.

1…

2…

3…

Only four beds were left.

Mikan covered her mouth.

**OMG… Where would I sleep?!**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"I think that was very rude."

A voice disrupted her reminiscing silence. Misaki was alone for quite some time now, yet seems that an unexpected intruder had come along.

She turned her back, and a familiar face met her eyes.

"And who the heck are you?"

The guy frowned and placed his hands on his waste.

"I happen to be the life guard you slapped in public."

This changed the expression on her face, and she turned her back on him.

The gray haired guy crossed his arms before his chest as he sighed.

"Another stupid hotel visitor."

"What stupid?"

She had turned back to him with blazing eyes, getting a little interested on his familiar attitude. He sort of sounded like Tsubasa for a sec.

"I dun wanna waste time flirting with an ugly hog." He uttered, as he walked away yet her voice stopped him from his tracks.

"Is that how you treat your visitors here? I'm one of Gallup's VIP's, Mr. Life Guard and I don't like being insulted like that." She whined crossing arms as she flipped her messy hair.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked.

Misaki gave him a narrow look.

"I'm just the owner of this resort, in case you don't know. Part-time lifeguard, if you're mistaken."

Misaki flinched at his smirk and he gave her a sly grin.

"I…" she stammered.

"You know?" he began, pacing near her and holding her chin as he pinned her to the wall.

**What the…**

"I _like _you." He whispered as he pushed himself backing away swiftly, turning his back on her.

"See ya 'round, Ms. Harada."

And he left the girl alone, feeling so embarrassed.

"I've never felt so humiliated!" she shrieked as she ran to the room she shared with Anna and Nonoko, slamming the door shut behind her.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Why don't you sleep with me instead? After all… I'm your senpai!" Tsubasa suggested as he sat indian-style on his own bed.

Natsume was ling flat on his bed, reading another manga and he pretended he wasn't at all interested. But when he heard this offer of his, he quickly grunted.

"With that accident you can't be trusted, _senpai._"

At this, Mikan and Tsubasa's eyes met and they reflected blushes.

"Got any better ideas?" Tsubasa sneered at him, pretending to be angry.

With a fast pull, Mikan laded beside him and he smiled slyly at her.

"Why don't you tell them you want to sleep with me?"

Mikan's brows puckered as she freed her hand from him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she flushed.

Natsume grunted once again and he went back to his book.

"Just sleep on the floor."

Mikan crossed her arms and did a puppy pout.

"No way! It's filthy."

"Then I will."

Tsubasa and Natsume's eyes changed a bit as Ruka stood up beside Mikan.

Ruka avoided Mikan's eyes and he stared down the floor.

"No way." Tsubasa argued. "I'll sleep on the floor if that's what you want, Mikan!"

"I take it back!" Natsume protested as both their eyes shot lightning bolts while Mikan fell on her head, sweating hard.

Just then the door opened and their spectacled friend arrived, holding up a paper bag.

"Hungry anyone?"

Silence.

"I guess you've decided where Mikan'll sleep, eh?"

A smile crept Mikan's lips as the other guys dropped their sweats.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

And that night, after all five of them finished their dinner of hot sushi…

"Nighty-night, boys!" Mikan bade as she covered her head with a wide sheet.

"And good night to you, Yuu!" she told the person lying beside her.

Yuu smiled, hiding a drop of sweat.

"Ugh… yeah yeah." He replied as his hairs rose.

That was the price he had to pay for being the least perverted among the four. Oh, Ruka you say? They all knew Ruka had feelings for Mikan, and it was too risky… So Mikan ended up with the spectacled, NOT-anymore-single lad.

**Anna's gonna kill me.** Yuu thought as he did a sign of a cross.

"Are you okay, Iinchou? You look a little weird." Mikan whispered beside him, about to near him and he rolled fast away, feeling a sting with Tsubasa, Ruka and Natsume's painful stares.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he sweated, going out from the sheet. "Just sleep and let this night be over!"

Mikan smiled and lied on her side, facing Natsume who hid himself and pretended to be asleep. Because of her denseness, she failed to notice it, together with Tsubasa's fake sleeping and Ruka's fake closed eyes.

Tsubasa was hugging a pillow, yet he secretively bit it as he sweated hard.

Ruka took much effort pretending, and he didn't even notice he was already choking his bunny with his uncontrolled hug.

And as for Natsume? His eyes remained alert below his manga's pages.

"Awe… They look so cute…"

Yuu made a face and he finally closed his eyes.

"Good night, Sakura."

--

Finally, Mikan and Yuu had drowsed off.

The night was too silent.

Too silent, that to be exaggerative… the three's heart thumps were almost heard.

**That Tobita… He's pretending to be asleep. **Tsubasa's thoughts went unstoppable as his eyes widened like an owl.

**What if Iinchou's faking it? What if he likes Mikan, too and just uses Anna as an excuse? **The animal-lover continued, rolling over here and there.

**Damn. He's getting too close.** Natsume thought as he saw Yuu roll close.

They felt their bodies go sticky as sweat strum down their temples. It was about two in the morning, yet they were still wide awake.

**I will never sleep!**

All of a sudden, Mikan stretched out her hands and she grabbed Yuu's body into a hug.

"Hotaru!!!!!" she dreamed as Yuu remained dead asleep and he just smiled.

"Atop hugging me, Anna…" he groaned yet he still hugged her back! And of course, this sent the three's eyes pop out.

"**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **they screamed as they sat up surprising each other, except for the other two, who remained still.

Mikan shifted her position, her back on Iinchou yet the blonde boy hugged her from behind.

The manga that once covered Natsume's head blazed into dust and they all jumped off their beds.

"**Inchou!!!"**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

**ToktoroOooooooooooooooooooooook!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **a chicken woke Mikan and she jumped up.

"Good morning!!!" she greeted, yet noticed she was alone on the bed.

Her eyes widened as the Hot4's red eyes greeted her, their faces looking all weak and sleepy.

"Good… morning." They chorused.

Ruka's head kept bobbing down from time to time.

Natsume kept his eyes wide opened, revealing red veins on them.

Tsubasa's lips were dry as an empty mug fell from his hands.

And last but not the least, Iinchou… was helplessly buckled beside Tsubasa. He was the only one snoring peacefully among them.

"OMG! What happened to the four of you?!" Mikan asked, holding back a giggle.

Without a second more, they all fell on their heads, snoring wildly with their heads side by side.

"Kawaii!!!" Mikan chirped looking down at them with twinkling eyes. She quickly took hold of the wide sheet she had used the night before, and she smiled pleasantly.

"I don't know what the heck happened to you four… but oh well. Sleep tight."

She covered the four and planted kisses on each of their foreheads.

**I'm so lucky to kiss the heads of the Hot4 gang! Permy's gonna kill me fore sure! **She thought as she stood up, and the four smiled.

_Oh… what do you think about this chapter? Please give some reviews…_


	12. Tears Worth It

"Natsume! Please stop! You're hurting me!" Mikan yelled as her wrist was in sore of Nasume's harsh dragging.

It was about ten minutes to eleven when the two had reached the middle of the woods, and definitely… Tsubasa and Ruka were craning their heads for the two. Yet Natsume ignored the fact. He wanted so much to be alone with her that he'd do anything even to skip another breakfast time for it.

And so he did. Good thing Mikan had already finished her fill when the raven haired lad awoke, and snatched her to this impeccable nowhere.

"Are we there yet?" Mikan whined, keeping up with him yet he paced faster.

"…"

"Are we there yet?" she chirped childishly.

"I said no."

"But you never said-"

Natsume's index finger blocked her lips as he bent slowly down her.

"Shut up."

This silenced her with a puppy pout until they at last reached his destination.

"Are we _there _yet?"

This time, the fire wielder didn't grunt at her…nor death-glare her… nor tighten his grip forcibly…

He finally stopped.

"Nani?" she asked when he stood still without even looking back at her.

"Why did you stop?"

A bold cross popped at his temple.

"You asked if we were there yet a couple of times and now we've stopped you ask me WHY?! You… you…! Err!!!" he scoffed, messing up his hair.

"Maybe what I'm trying to ask is… why did you ring me here this early?"

When Natsume wasn't ale to reply… Mikan slowly noticed their stunning surroundings…

Both were standing on top of a small hill, topped with a tiny cherry blossom tree, and that quite small hill overlooked part of the Fujitama's clean resort. It was simple. Too simple, that it caught her dense desires.

"I… thought you'd like to be here for a moment."

Mikan's eyes widened and a smile appeared along her lips.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun."

She paced towards the tree and fingered its trunk gently, slowly looking back at him.

"I don't know what happened to you, Natsume… but… Thanks a lot, anyway."

His eyes went shady for a moment, as he gripped the cloth inside his pockets.

"It's a nice place… The others would definitely like it if we-"

"I'm not planning to share it with any of them." He cut her off.

"You… GREEDY person!" she rubbed at him, childishly pointing the gloomy boy.

Feeling a sting in him, Natsume quickl shot her a death glare.

"You don't get it do you?!"

His tone caught her tongue for a second.

"What _get it_?"

Mikan got surprised when she saw him beside the tree with her and his eyes faded behind his bangs once again.

"You're so fucking dense, do you even know that?!"

"Natsume… I don't understand…"

"Shut up. You don't always get it! Don't you notice anything different about me ever since we've been in this stupid island?"

Mikan puckered a brow.

"Did that kiss we had even brought anything to you?!"

This sent a rush of flashbacks to her that her face went all red.

"What the two of us did was an accident, Natsume!!!"

The sting in his heart sore badly as he clenched his fists even harder… until finally… he gripped her face and pinned a kiss on her lips, her spine flat along the small tree's trunk.

Mikan fought hard with disagreement, yet she was too helpless until after a minute when he gasped for breath.

"That wasn't an accident… So what do you feel now?" he asked between pants as Mikan held her cheek with wide eyes.

She felt her legs gone weak as she slumped down the ground… thrusting her weight on the tree's bent trunk.

Natsume remained standing, yet he, too, felt weak inside.

"Do I have to say the right words… in a right place… and do another proof that what happened between us wasn't at all an accident… just to let you know what stupid thing I feel for an idiot like you?"

Mikan went redder, as her eyes vanished, too.

"My heart aches for you… for a reason even I don't damn know. My heart thumps whenever you're near, and a tear you shed… I always fear…"

The little brunette's heart thumped faster as she listened to his awkward words.

"Stop it…" a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Whenever I see you in others' arms… My heart feels the jealousy I couldn't stand…"

Mikan felt she wanted to hug him tigt with these words yet she held back. Instead, she closed her eyes…

"Every time I sleep…" he paused with a grunt… "Every time I sleep…"

She frowned with closed eyes, and when she looked up to him, she fell on her head with his state.

The nonchalant lover boy was actually holding a notebook!... and he was sweating hard for he couldn't read the last part.

A bold crossed popped along her temple.

"Natsume!!! You…"

She was about to punch him, yet when he gripped her fist with a dim eyes, she realized he was serious.

"You're…" she stammered, eye to eye with him. "You're serious… Natsume-kun?"

Another tear rolled down her other cheek, and this time… he caught it with his finger.

I couldn't exactly remember every detail about this... for everything went too fast that time.

Everything flowed so swift, no one quite understood it, but themselves.

But for a fact, I know… when Natsume trapped her in his arms as she hugged him back… and when she looked at him in the eye… those two had finally got the better of themselves.

And after that quite confusing conversation beside the cherry blossom tree, on top of that small hill, in that resort, on that small island… Mikan Sakura had at last, after three long years of denseness, had finally become Natsume Hyuuga's girl.

* * *

_I apologize for the short chapter… I feel so disappointed about myself! Gomeno… Gomeno…_

_For now, I'm so sleepy!!!_

_Ta-ta! And please don't forget our review! Scold me for the dumpy chap if you want!_


	13. Troubles Ahead

"I'm afraid… what if…"

"Oh come on, Mikan! It's just for a night!"

Mikan was shaking a little as she held the small wrist watch in her wobbly fingers.

"I… I don't know…"

All five of them had already been dressed in their nice black tux for the formal dance ball to be held ten minutes on count, and the very last thing left was for Mikan to wear the magical timepiece. They haven't tried using it yet, making her feel nervous about the deed involving the 'other' world. The little brunette always feared ghosts and dead bodies… yet it seems to have been the only way for her to enjoy that night.

Ruka patted her shoulder, yet it didn't seem to work on her.

"It would just be okay, Mikan. So don't be scared. All four of us are here for you if something awful happens tonight." He whispered, making Natsume flinch at one corner. Of course… he was the girl's boyfriend. But they had to keep it a secret for a while, concluding to their deal of NO SWEET MOMENTS WHEN THE OTHERS ARE AROUND.

"Ruka-pyon…" she stammered and not a second more, she felt cold fingers hold hers.

"Na… Natsume-kun?"

"Just… damn… wear it, baka!" he meddled, fixing the watch round her left wrist.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan puffed her cheeks with a blush.

Yet when she was about to pinch his face, the small round wrist watch glowed. A bright painful light suddenly shinned, hurting everyone else's eyes and gave them the reflex of covering their faces partly.

And so, when the blinding light had dissolved, out came a tall handsome boy with dark navy hair.

"Mi…Mikan?" Tsubasa broke the silence among them.

The guy's eyes widened as he fingered his cheeks.

"Nani?" he whispered as he stared at their flabbergasted faces.

"Ano…" Ruka stammered. "You look… so…"

Stutters…

The boy waited Ruka's words as he bent down to him. He was actually a couple of inches taller! Yet all of a sudden, a cold hand came right at his cheek and pinched it so hard it made the new boy gasp.

"Owe!!!! Natsume-kun!!!"

"Wow, Mikan! It really worked!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Oi. Why'd that watch make her taller?" Natsume grunted, looking slightly up at her, or I should say… him.

"Nani?!" he chirped as he ran to the nearest mirror and continued to jump up and down.

"You look so handsome, Mikan!" Tsubasa praised, circling his left arm at him as they both stared at the reflection. This made Natsume twitch an eye as he slapped Tsubasa's head.

"Hands off."

"Got a problem? Pipsqueak?"

Indeed, Mikan was now as tall as Tsubasa, which really pissed Natsume off.

-

-

-

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Ryoma!!!!!!!!!" Tsubasa yelled as he ran out of their room. "Dang these stupid leathers suck!"

"Tch. You gave Mikan your better pair, idiot."

"I gave it to her because I want her NOT to feel upset!" he scoffed, "Not like you!"

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"You shut up, little dwarf. Mikan's taller than you now, and that only means she's fit for me for the dance!"

Yuu dropped a sweat as he shot at Ruka.

"I think neither of them's fit. Mikan's a boy now, and she'll be paired with a girl… unless these two plan to get a watch, too and changed themselves." Yuu whispered at him.

Ruka nodded as he stared at her… er… him.

"Hurry up, guys!!! We'll be late!!!" the cheerful raven-haired lad cried at them as he skipped far ahead. It was Mikan in her new form.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Mikan…!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Stop calling me that! I'm… Ryoma-kun!!! Not Mikan Saku-ufff!!!"

"Gomeno! Gomeno!" Ryoma apologized as he helped the girl up.

Surprisingly, the girl slapped his hand away.

"Nani? That wasn't nice." Ryoma puffed his cheeks as he massaged his red hand.

"Shut up." The girl grunted as she pushed him away and continued on her way without even looking back.

"I wonder what's wrong with her…"

"It's Haruka." Ruka said as he went beside Ryoma.

"She's… pretty." Ryoma uttered, catching Natsume's reaction.

"Yeah. Not like _you._" He mocked, making him puff his cheek once more.

"Shut up."

"Good afternoon, children!!!"

Mr. Narumi and Mr. Misaki came to their view. Both were in their nice suits already with Narumi in a white, Misaki, black.

"Mr. Narumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryoma cried as he hugged him, making the others fall on their heads.

"My, my… A handsome boy is hugging me right now! I can't take it!!!" Narumi yelled with dream eyes as he went wobbly. This turned Ryoma back to his senses as he jumped back.

"Go..gomeno…"

"Have we met?" Mr. Misaki asked as he eyed him suspiciously. "You look… srange."

Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka's hairs rose as Natsume grunted, pulling Ryoma to his side.

"He's my cousin's cousin." He explained shortly, making Ryoma flinch.

"What?" Tsubasa and Ruka gasped.

Misaki's eyes narrowed as he eyed them suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?"

"No-nothing!" Yuu defended, pushing the steamy Tsubasa and Ruka behind him. "We were having our own conversation here."

"Oh."

"So… Cousin's cousin eh? That makes you two not related at all!" Narumi chuckled as he crossed his arms before his chest.

"H-hai." Ryoma stuttered.

"So how'd you know me? You even hugged me a short time ago." He bent down on him, looking straight into his shaky eyes.

"Ugh… well… you see…"

Natsume grunted as he opened his mouth to say something yet Ryoma cut in.

"I like your face!"

Silence went among them as Tsubasa, Yuu, Ruka and Mr. Misaki dropped huge sweats, while Narumi blushed with dreamy eyes.

"Uh-oh." Ryoma whispered as Narumi's eyes went watery.

"Hear that, Misaki?! The boy likes me, even if I haven't used my alice on him yet!" he shifted his look on Ryoma and tossed him high up the air.

"**Let's get married!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

-

-

-

"You're such an idiot, Polka-dots!" Natsume yelled at him as Mr. Misaki dragged the crying Narumi.

-"No! I love him!" Mr. Narumi sobbed as he was dragged flat on the floor by the collar. Rivers of childish tears strum down his cheeks.

-"Don't be such an idiot, Naru." He sweated hard as he waved at the boys as they finally vanished at the hallway's curb.

Tobita, Nogi, and Andou dropped their sweats with forced smiles as they faced the teachers, giving them a steady wave, until they were finally gone.

"Next time you make alibis, make sure it's worth it." He scolded at Ryoma's face, as he replied with a puppy pout.

"Good thing Mr. Misaki was there. Or you really could have ended up marrying that perverted freak." Tsubasa added as he approached the two.

"Mr. Narumi's not a pervert!" Ryoma argued childishly.

"And, Mikan… try to act more boyish. Or else everyone would wonder." Yuu said as he fixed his glasses into place.

Ryoma glanced at all of them, and he finally nodded half-heartedly.

"Oh, okay…"

Ruka smiled as he played with his bunny's ears, as they all opened the huge door of the dance hall, and loud noises burst into their ears.

"Let's party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a geek cried from one corner.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"And have you heard Narumi almost got married to a new boy?"

"That's ridiculous. It wasn't like that. The boy just teased our darling teacher, and he gave in!"

They all burst out laughing as their giggles blended with the noise of the surroundings. And in a second more, four guys appeared from the dancing crowd.

"Iinchou!" a blonde boy with a plastered cheek cried as he jumped off the tall mini bar's chair. He went near them and raised his hand at Yuu.

"So how's the cheek?" the spectacled boy asked as he approached him.

They did a high five and Koko circled his left arm round Yuu's neck.

"I'm fine!" he smiled. "Though Nonoko's pretty worried. She even mentioned about scolded the one who _did it to me._" He mocked loudly, enough for Natsume's hearing.

Natsume smirked as he slapped Koko's back.

"Want another one?"

"C'mon guys! We saved some seats for you four!" Mochu jumped beside them as he pointed at four tall seats.

"Woah… check out the new guy, dudes… Who's this? The fifth member?" A red haired boy named Sanzo sitting beside Mochu exclaimed.

"Ano…" Ryoma stuttered as he remained standing, scratching his head. Ruka, Natsume, Yuu and Tsubasa were already on their seats and they almost forgot about him.

"I'm the cousin of Natsume's cousin! Ryoma ugh…Tomoeda. Ryoma Tomoeda!" Ryoma chirped as he blushed.

Tsubasa and Natsume sighed.

**He still acts like a girl.**

"Oh! So you were the one Naru wanted to marry!" Mochu smirked.

"How'd you-?"

"Hideki told us. He saw the ruckus out there when he was on his way here."

Ryoma dropped a sweat as he forced a smile on his face.

"Ugh… Where would I sit?"

He stared at the boys before him and all were on each of there comfortable seats while he was still standing. He was occasionally bumped by different people passing by.

"Oh. Sorry, we didn't know you were coming!" Hideki mocked as he brushed his hair up.

Natsume steamed as he stood up.

"**Here."** three voices chorused.

Hideki, Sanzo, Mochu and Koko reflected confused looks as they stared at Tsubasa, Ruka, and Natsume. Yuu dropped a sweat as he stared at his three friends, who were all standing up offering their seats to Mikan.

"Ugh…" Ryoma stammered. "I…uff-!"

Ryoma almost jumped when he saw a pink haired girl bumped on his chest. He felt her weight slightly on him, yet they were still standing up.

"What the…"

"Go-gomeno!" she stuttered, looking up at him and their eyes met.

"Gomeno….." the girl repeated as she glanced at him with dreamy eyes.

"Ah… ano… It's okay, miss."

The other guys made mocking faces as they stared at the two.

"Wow… Looks like Ryoma's found a new girl friend…" Hideki sang, making Ryoma flinch.

"Wha?!" he gasped as he let go of the girl's arms.

The girl blushed rosy red as her eyes stuck to Ryoma, who just giggled at his friends.

She eyed him from head to toe, as her heart thumped fast.

Ryoma appeared glowing in her eyes, with nice roses and butterflies around him. The smile on his face as he laughed made her feel weak yet happy.

"Miss?" his voice awakened her from her dreams as she flushed even more.

"Ah?"

"You okay?"

"Ano… Um… I'm fine!"

She then ran to her table, which was actually just beside their's.

Ryoma scratched his head when he found out that a group of girls had been staring at him, all in twinkling eyes.

**Oh God… I can't believe this! **Ryoma thought as he sat beside Natsume, who just shot him a jealous look.

* * *

_Please tell me how you imagine Ryoma... because i imagine him as Ryoma Echizen of Prince of Tennis!!!!!!!_

_Yeah i think Mikan's personalities quite too different from Echizen's , but i can't think of anyone else fit for it. Waaaaaah..._

_Anyway, if you have any reactions to this chap, feel free to review! Sorry for the late update..._


	14. All Worth It

About a few seconds after the host declared the dance floor open…

"Nani?!"

"Oh please… Ryoma-kun! Oh please oh please oh please!"

"Ah? Ano…" Ryoma scratched his head as he shot his friends a conversational look.

"**Should I dance with her?"** Koko read his mind loud enough, that Ryoma's girl fans jumped up and down with jolly hearts.

"He looks so kawaii when he smiles like that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka's sweats dropped as Natsume grunted.

"So, Ryoma-kun?" she asked once more, her eyes turning into hearts.

"Oh we promise we'll take turns!" a girl whined, rubbing her face on his left arm as he clung onto him.

"Wha? Take turns on me? Are you kidding?" Ryoma sweated hard as he tried to break free.

The cheers went louder as more girls circled their table.

"Wow… Look… He even stood out the Hot4…" Mochu whispered to Hideki, who just drooled.

"And he baited such pretty sexy babes…" Hideki responded with watery eyes.

"Go dance with them." Natsume said, surprising his friends.

"Natsume?" Ryoma uttered as Natsume gave him a death glare.

Ruka noticed their unusual eye contact, and he felt something weird.

**Why'd she have to consult, Natsume? **He thought, shifting his look on his calm best friend.

"If you want to work well covering up, then do it." He muttered, opening his manga. (Hey, where'd he got it?)

"But, Natsume-" he stopped, noticing he can't do anything more with it, and so he let himself be swallowed by the crowd of fan girls.

Tsubasa chuckled as Yuu dropped his sweat when two other girls offered them a dance.

The rest of their group already had partners, and left on the table, were the two best friends.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Natsume…" Ruka said, looking down at his bunny.

"Nani?"

He didn't even bother look up his manga. Yet to tell you the truth, he wasn't at all reading. He was itching all over for a dance with Mikan, yet he knew it was too impossible, and his eyes also kept alert on any unusual events. He kept staring secretly at Ryoma and the fifth girl he's dancing with.

"Ano…"

He noticed the awkwardness of his tone.

"Hn?"

"Ugh… I just noticed. Is there… something going on I don't know?"

"What is it?"

"Ano…" he played with his bunny's ears as he it his lower lip.

"Is it about Mikan?"

That was it. He called her with her first name, not baka, not polka-dots, nor any other names he used to call her whenever she was their topic. The name hit Ruka so hard a scene flashed quickly in his mind.

**-Flashback-**

"Where've you two…" Ruka's voice trailed off, and his smile faded as he saw the two.

Mikan closed the door behind them, and saw the animal lover right away, just standing a meter away from them.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled at him, yet she noticed his eyes not on her.

He was looking down at her hand that was tightly clasped in Natsume's.

"Ano- Natsume, you pervert!" she covered up and shook his hand away.

Both blushed in front of him as they looked away from each other.

"Shut up… i… idiot." Natsume added as he passed by his best friend, patting his right shoulder heavily.

**-End of Flashback-**

**I know you just forced those words so I won't notice. **

"Something wrong?" Natsume asked, awakening him.

"Tell me the truth, Natsume."

Natsume narrowed his eyes, and he finally sighed, went back to his seat and opened his manga.

"Is it about Mikan?"

**There again. He called her by her name. **

Ruka puckered a brow.

"Excuse me, but could I have a da-"

"Gomeno. Please leave."

Ruka's unusual words caught Natsume's attention.

When the girl had left, murmuring, the two were finally alone.

The loud music still went on, yet Natsume felt everything went silent between the two of them, as Ruka's eyes went shady.

"Is Mikan your… your…"

"Yes."

The blonde boy's eyes widened as he looked up at his serious friend.

"Mikan is…"

"Gomeno." Natsume cut his long silence.

Ruka's eyes ran to Ryoma's direction.

"Whoa… Take it easy, Reiko! I can't dance this fast!" Ryoma yelled as the girl jumped through the dance floor, dragging him along. He noticed Ruka's eyes on him, and he waved cheerfully at the two.

Ruka smiled and waved back and he closed his eyes.

Ryoma was dragged away once again.

"Ruka."

"It's… It's okay."

He stood up and glanced at Mikan's direction once again.

Ruka reflected a smile of contentment.

"I'm happy for you two."

Natsume felt a touch of guilt as he eyed his friend's smile.

He knew Ruka was hurt inside by the way he broke the smile on his face. Yet when his friend took out his arm and offered a shake, Natsume's tongue got tied.

"Nani?"

Ruka sighed as he looked back to him. He was earlier looking at his first love.

"I'm glad Mikan landed on a guy like you. She's so lucky, if she only knew. And, Natsume… Though my heart sores badly for this that I wasn't able to have her as my girl, my mind's rested when I know the only girl I love would be in safe hands. Specifically, my best friend."

A smile broke on Natsume's cold lips, as he finally received his best friend's arm, and he gave him a man's hug, patting his back with his other hand as his left gripped Ruka's arm.

Tsubasa saw this, and for a split-second he wondered, yet shook the thought away as he danced with his partner in the slow tune.

* * *

_There goes one short chap! Reviews in please! _


	15. The Dance

"Could I have a dance with you, Ryoma?" Tsubasa pulled a smirk at the end as he grinned at the horror stricken Mikan.

"Silly!" Ryoma blurted, yet Tsubasa dragged him to the middle of the octagon shaped floor.

Lights sparkled around them as people cheered, having a boy-to-boy couple.

"There's no law that boys can't dance with boys as themselves!!!" he yelled at the loud music, and Ryoma dropped a sweat.

They danced wildly, Tsubasa being the active and jolly one. Ryoma kept blushing with the shame, and he ran his eyes around the crowd.

Natsume caught her eye, and seeing him holding hands with Ruka made Ryoma smile.

"Why don't we dance, too?" Ruka offered, and the black cat just smiled.

When the two of them joined Ryoma and Tsubasa, the crowd even cheered more.

Yet, at one corner, a few of their hotel fan girls sobbed.

"We didn't even have a dance with neither of them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The music went faster, and after the Hyuuga-Nogi couple started dancing, the rest followed.

Yuu danced with Koko and Mochu, and at another side danced Hideki and Sanzo.

It was such a beautiful sight seeing all their smiles flash in the women's eyes.

"Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every shifting of the music, from fast tone... It went slower and slower, and at the same time, they kept switching partners among themselves.

And now, Ryoma was passed on to Ruka, who was definitely shaking all over, wide eyed.

"Ruka-pyon!!!" Ryoma chirped as they went hand-in-hand.

Tsubasa was now dancing violently with Natsume just beside them. The mood was nice and the song was semi-romantic, but the two just can't stop the bolts reacting between their clear, pimple-free foreheads.(XD... had to specify it eh?)

"Who do you think's the girl in here, pipsqueak?" Tsubasa scoffed down at him with a grim face.

"Shut up." He grunted, gripping Tsubasa's hands tightly.

Meanwhile

"I didn't imagine this night could be so fun!" Ryoma said as he smiled down at Ruka. (He's taller... XD)

Ruka's fingers shook as he felt his smooth skin.

"Ugh... Yeah. And good thing we attended."

Roma noticed his uneasiness, and he bent closer.

"Is there something wrong, Ruka-pyon?"

"AH? Na-Nan demo!!!" he denied, yet Ryoma went closer, making him flinch and let go his hand. Ryoma gripped it harder with a sly smirk.

"I know you..." he said with narrowing eyes.

After a few denials, he finally broke out a sigh.

"Ano..."

"Hn?"

"Mikan... Natsume told it to me already."

His eyes vanished beneath his bangs, as Ryoma let out a silent gasp.

That Natsume. Couldn't he wait till morning?!

Ryoma puckered a brow, yet Ruka distracted his deep thoughts.

"D-Don't worry! I... I'm not upset or angry... It's okay..." he forced a smile, waving his hands before his chest.

Ryoma bit his lower lip.

Ruka-pyon

"Mikan... Don't worry. I accept it. I know Natsume's been there right from the beginning... And, it was my mistake hoping for more. I've realized I had only been thinking of myself."

"But-"

Ruka's finger rested on his lips.

"I'm fine. And I'm... happy for you two." He whispered.

Both of their foreheads were resting on each other, and when Ruka realized it, he flinch and jumped away.

Ryoma giggled and bent down at the blushing blonde boy.

"Ssh... The black cat didn't see it..."

The tall boy winked at him, and Ruka smiled back.

"I'm glad you finally found each other, Mikan."

This was supposed to be his ending, as he was about to release Ryoma's hands, yet

"Ruka-pyon..."

He glanced back along his shoulders, and was surprised when he felt Ryoma's lips along the side of his own. They nearly smacked lips-to-lips, if I'm not mistaken!

If you think about it as a Yaoi... to me, maybe it isn't. That time, Ryoma looked a hundred percent boy, while as for Ruka... he looked mush like a princess, kissing his prince goodbye

And it's a good thing no one else saw them! Except for two pairs of jealous eyes.

"You had been a very good friend, Ruka..." he whispered.

Ruka could've wished Mikan had her true form for he felt he kissed her really on the lips... but if that happened, the hall might've burnt, or the teachers would've really found out.

"But even if you're Natsume's girl now. I don't care... Can you still be my inspiration?" he asked, quite confident this time.

Ryoma blushed.

"Sure."

They danced for the final time, as a new music went in

"Mikan... I'll always love you, no matter what."

This worried him as he forced a smile.

"But now, maybe i have to give you to him..."

Ruka smiled truly, as he slowly loosened his hold on him.

Ryoma showed denseness, as if he didn't knew what Ruka was talking about and the next thing Mikan knew, Natsume was in front of her... er him... or her?

"Baka." he grunted as he girpped his hand.

He gave him a death glare that mde Ryoma wince.

"Baka?"

"Yeah you, baka."

Ryoma's eyes went plain as he puffed his cheeks.

"What." the taller guy grunted.

"You're dancing sucks."

"Natsume! You're so mean!"

The crowd stared at them and they giggled.

"Cousin quarrel part two?" Mochu joked cornily that Koko nudged his sides.

"Corny."

Mochu made a face as the crowd went on with their businesses once again. (Yet the still thought Mochu corny.)

Ryoma gripped Natsume's hands tighter.

"Hey. That hurts." he said without emotion.

"Ha-ha... I'm taller, and stronger than you now, baka!"

Natsume grunted, and an idea came on his head.

"Not if i could help it."

He pulled Ryoma closer and they went eye to eye.

And all of a sudden, as if by magic...

Ryoma's grew longer and it went brown once again, as Mikan realized she was back to her old self!

"Nani?" she gasped, and stared down her watch and was surprised it was still there!

"What did you do?"

"That doesn't matter now." he whispered into her ear. "What matters is that no one else would notice both of us, except for the rest of the gang."

He ran his hands round her waist, and he kept a firm hold as he kissed her cheek.

"But how'd you did it?"

"I said that doesn't matter!" he nailed right at her face.

Mikan winced, yet she smiled.

"You're so smart, Natsume-kun." she whispered as she pulled his neck closer.

"And you're so ugly."

Mikan puffed her cheeks.

"Is that how you treat your girlfriend?"

"Why? Who told you you're my girlfriend?" he smirked, making her steam even more.

"Natsume, i hate you!" she told him straight, childishly.

Natsume giggled, surprising her.

"What's funny?"

Natsume continued to laugh, which made him look cuter and it made the once again little brunette blush.

"What's funny?"

"I never thought you'd be cute with a tux..."

Mikan blushed even more.

"Natsume, i really hate you! Hate you hate you hate you!!!!"

But then again, he had silenced her with a kiss.

"Nafume! Evyon wuvd see uf!!!"

"No they won't." he said after he broke the kiss.

"But how-"

"I love you."

_**I Know weve been friends forever**_

_**But now I think Im feeling something new**_

The words were so sudden and so direct, Mikan remained tongue tied as they failed to notice a romantic song come in...

"Come again, Natsume-kun?"

**_and after all this time I opened up my eyes  
noe I see you were always with me_**

He clenched his fists as he stopped his mouth. He looked as if he had a lot of rice stuffed in it, and Mikan thought it cuter...

_**could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you**_

"I... I..."

**_could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_**

"Hmmm?????"

_**could it be that its true  
Its you and its you**_

"I said i love you, baka!"

"Natsume..."

The music suddenly stopped, but they didn't notice it as Mikan pulled him closer till he felt his body close.

"I love you, too..." she whispered into his ear, tickling it slightly.

Natsume smiled, as he closed his eyes.

_**Its kinda funny you were always near  
but who would ever thought we'd end up here  
and everytime I need you youve been there for me  
now its clear Ive been waiting for you**_

_**cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and its real/and its true  
Its just me and you  
could it be that its you**_

The two felt like the song went on forever. And they danced together, happy within themselves.

They never thought their cold friendship could lead to something like this.

Yet those thoughts didn't bother them.

What mattered, was they were happy.

And they were contended, that they had finally shook away from a life filled with lies.

"I love you, Natsume Hyuuga." she said with closed eyes.

"And i love you..." he smiled, feeling her weight on him.

**Mikan Sakura.**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo **

"Now! I do hope you all danced enough for tonight..."

The five of them sat peacefully along their table as they drank their wines to the brim. Ryoma was back, and he too joined their slight drinking as they listened to the owner of the resort's final remarks.

"... And of course... We would never forget the prize we promised you boys!"

"Doesn't he feel guilty giving out her daughter as a prize like that?" Tsubasa said as he raked his hair up. "I could tell that girl's doing it out of her will."

Ruka felt upset as all eyes went on the girl who had just went up the stage.

"Good evening, everyone." her cold voice went into her ears. "As my father had told you all..."--

Ryoma felt Natsume's fingers creep on his, and he winced.

"Natsume?" he said, lower than a whisper.

He smiled and gripped his hand.

Ryoma blushed and gazed back the stage.

--"... and without further ado... I'll announce who i've chose... Since i want everything to be fair, me and my dad made something..."

"Meet me later, at the old place." he whispered.

"What? But i can't."

--"... Whoever is sitting on the chair that has a star on the back of it, he's the unfortunate one."

"But why can't you?" Natsume sneered as he steamed.

The spotlight suddenly went wild as it circled the whole party room, searching for the bright star, and the boys started tossing their chairs here and there, searching for the star she meant.

"You know it's difficult, Natsume..."

The spotlight went wilder than ever, searching every chair.

Here and there.

There and here.

And right... If it ever came to your head to who's it going to end to... maybe you're right.

Ruka swallowed hard as he felt the back of his chair.

Tsubasa went sweaty, half praying for a negative result.

Yuu slowly looked at the back of his chair.

and Natsume and Ryoma kept quarrelling, their heads obviously not on what's happening around them...

... and alas! The spotlight finally stopped, on the Hot4's table!

"Nani?!" Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka gasped, while the two stared up, flabbergasted.

It can't be... Ruka thought as the light blinded their eyes.

* * *

_Aah... i'm sleepy! _

_But that was one looooooooong chap isn't _

_Who do you think it would be... or who do you want it to be? Just tell me... _

_and Review!!! _

_Thanks a million guys! Loyal supporters! _


	16. Thought Fight!

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me?!"

Natsume, Tsubasa, Yuu and Ruka covered their ears with their pillows as they slumped back under the covers.

"Come on… Dramatize later, Mikan." Tsubasa moaned, closing his eyes.

"Two hours is a goner, Sakura…. Can't you let us sleep till ten?" Ruka pleaded, crouching and squeezing his bunny at the same time.

"I am not to be ignored! Wake up! All of you!!!" Mikan yelled as she jumped up on their beds, her eyes opened wide with red veins showing lack of sleep.

"Shut up, baka." Natsume grunted as he yawned and closed his eyes once again.

Mikan steamed even more, her nightgown smoking.

"Yuu!!! Wake up!!!!!" she cried, shaking the blonde boy's collar awake.

"Come on, Anna… It's too early and I'm bushed…" he mewed and he snored once more, drooling.

Mikan puffed her cheeks as she stared at the watch that lied along her bed. (Btw, she had her own bed now… They used the excuse of Ryoma being their room mate…)

"Grr…. It's all this stupid watch's **FAULT**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she growled with tiger eyes, charging her bed as she blazed, grasping a huge hammer.

At the attempt, Tsubasa and Ruka jumped off the bed and chained her away.

"No! Let me destroy that thing!!!"

"Jeepers, Mikan. You're over reacting." Tsubasa sneered as he sweated.

"You only have to escort Haruka… I think it's not a pretty tough job." Ruka pointed out as he forced a comforting smile.

Mikan sobbed with childish tears as she stared up at the two.

"The whole summer?"

Both nodded and she made a face.

"I don't want it!"

"And what? You'll cram yourself in this room the whole summer?" Natsume interfered, silencing her.

He always won over her tantrums whenever they had fights like this.

"And what excuse would you want us to make if Ryoma suddenly vanished in thin air? What will that snobby daughter of that stupid Fujitama say when we tell them Ryoma didn't want to escort her because he didn't like snobby elegant girls?"

Mikan pouted her cheeks as she looked down and played with her fingers.

"But… She didn't even see Ryoma, yet. Remember? She left even before the spotlight stopped on our table, and just instructed her right hand girl to tell me what to do." Mikan reasoned out with a baby tone.

"Whatever!" Natsume yelled, vanishing beneath the covers.

Yuu shifted his position and lied on his stomach, while Tsubasa and Ruka slumped back on their beds.

Tsubasa snored and drooled once more, while Ruka slept soundless like a girl.

They looked so kawaii, yet Mikan didn't stop to praise them. Instead, she shifted her look on the fire wielder, and approached his side.

"Natsume…"

"…"

Mikan sighed and glanced at the rest from her shoulder.

"I know you're awake." She whispered back at him.

"Hn." He groaned without even going out the wide white sheet.

"Hey!" she whispered, giving him a shake.

"What." He muttered shortly, staring up at her at last, yet with red sleepy eyes.

"Ano…"

Mikan played with her fingers as Natsume steamed.

"What is it?"

"Ano… Um… Maybe I… Well…"

"Tch. Just damn say it. Want a kiss, do you?"

"Natsume!" she said a little higher than a whisper and Natsume fell back, snoring.

"Please let me borrow some clothes… Guy's clothes…"

"Hn." He groaned, pointing at his cabinet, and drowsed off once again, failing to digest her words.

She sighed and wiped a sweat along her temple.

"Okay, Natsume… I'll give it a try…"

Natsume shifted his position and lied on his back.

Mikan smiled and pecked his forehead.

"And… Arigatou!"

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"**Report to the lobby area at exactly 9am. Sharp. She arrives a little earlier, so I suggest you come an hour earlier to be sure…"**

"**Why didn't you just tell him to come 8am sharp?"**

"**Excuse me, but I'm not talking to you."**

"**Natsume!"**

"**Tch. Whatever."**

"**Wear decent attire. She doesn't like punk outfits. Don't smile too much, she gets offended. But you have to smile when she cracks a joke. But I doubt if she will. Never hold her hands, she definitely won't like it."**

"**What is she a queen?"**

"**Tsubasa!"**

"**Oh, carry on. Just remember my SOP's so you'll have a fun time with her whole summer. If ever there are further instructions, I'll inform you later on. Did I make myself clear?"**

**Ryoma scratched his head with a sweat.**

"**H-Hai!"**

"**Excellent." He said without emotion, "See you tomorrow, Mr… Tomoeda."**

**-End of Flashback-**

Ryoma blew his hair up as he tucked it in his baseball cap.

**I hope that girl doesn't put it hard on me… **he thought, whistling as his head glanced around the lobby.

"It's eight twenty-five, and still no sign of her." He said to himself and looked down his watch.

He noticed his outfit and a sweat dropped from his forehead.

**I look ridiculous.**

"Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?"

Ryoma stuttered as he shot his look around him, and a group of pretty girls caught his attention.

"Isn't that Ryoma-kun in a sports outfit?!!!!!!!!!!!!" a yellow haired girl screamed and their group went larger as they asked her where Ryoma is.

"**It's him alright!!!!!!!!!!!" **they cried as they ran after him.

**Damn it. **

Ryoma bit his lip as he jumped for escape, yet the smoking crowd gobbled him up.

"**Ryoma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

They pulled him here and there like torture, until Ryoma was able to crawl out, leaving a poor skinny security guard in his place.

"Gomeno, Mr. Guard…" he whispered as he jumped for the nearest post and hid himself.

Ryoma was panting hard as he realized it was already ten minutes past nine!

"Whoa… did that scramming really take that long?!" he stuttered, looking like a mess.

The collar of his shirt got stretched real loose, and his cap was all dirty as he dusted it. He even had a kiss mark on his left cheek.

"The nerve!!!" he grunted, fixing himself. "Now I know how the Hot4 felt like whenever Permy-"

"You're late." A cold voice interrupted.

Ryoma flinched before he even thought of finishing his sentence, and alas a neat pretty girl went to his view.

She was a few inches smaller, and her skin was so white she looked like a descent angel. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail behind her head, and it flowed down her shoulders like nice raven feathers.

She amazed Ryoma so much, he felt like he was in honor of escorting her now, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to be attracted at her like that considering the fact that he wasn't a real boy… yet-

"I believe those clothes aren't decent." Her voice disrupted the channel of his daydreaming once again, and Ryoma scratched his head.

"Ugh, gomeno… I already used my decent clothes last night…" he smiled, as he fixed his cap. He regained his neat look once again.

"Tch. Excuses." She grunted, turning her back on him, walking away.

Ryoma scratched his back and moved to follow her…

"But aren't you going to say hi, or even shake hands or-"

"I believe Tomo had told you my SOP's." she said without even looking back.

"Oh. I forgot. Gomenasai."

"And just how many times would you have to say that?" she struck on him and he winced.

"You're indeed snobby." Mikan murmured as he slid his hands in his pockets.

"I heard that."

He turned red, molding his fists as he grew taller, yet when the girl glanced back at him, he regained his normal self and whistled.

"I didn't say anything." He smirked, and they had exited the wide lobby, out the whole hotel building.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Wake up!"

They pushed Tsubasa so hard the boy rolled down the floor, yet he still snored.

"Man, just tell the girls he's too sleepy to go."

"Hai." Yuu replied as he took his hands from the receiver.

"Gomeno, Nonoko, but Tsubasa's still asleep. We've been up all night for the party and we haven't got much sleep."

"…………."

Yuu's expression changed as he covered the receiver once again and handed it to Ruka.

"Tsubasa! Wake up, it's urgent!" the spectacled boy shook him hard on the floor.

"What?" Tsubasa grunted as he raked his hair and leaned up on his bent leg.

"It's about Harada."

Names are such powerful alarm clocks sometimes… and so Tsubasa jumped up and snatched the receiver.

"What's about Misaki?" he asked wearing a serious face.

"………….."

With a more weary face, Tsubasa's eyes widened as he bit his lower lip. And after he said goodbye to Nonoko, he threw the handset to Ruka and burst out the door.

"What's up with him?" Natsume muttered, scratching his eyes.

Yuu sighed as Ruka fixed the phone, his eyes on the spectacled boy.

"Misaki had an accident."

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"So… Where're you planning to go?" Ryoma asked as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Anywhere." She said without even looking up at him.

They had been walking along the grassy fields near the pools, and jealous eyes had been stuck to the couple. Mostly were from Ryoma's fan girls who had known of his new job on the hotel.

"She's not fit for Ryoma… That snobby little princess!" a girl murmured and the rest of her group nodded.

"Are those guys going to follow us throughout this day?" he whispered childishly, referring to the men in black following about ten meters away, hiding.

"Throughout summer."

He puffed his cheeks and slid his hands back down his pockets.

"Can't you make them leave?"

"…"

"Ne?"

"They think we don't know they're spying on us. Just let those fools be."

"But… Why?"

"My dad sent them."

"And… Why?"

She steamed, making him wince away.

"I-it's okay if you won't tell me!!!" he forced a smile, waving his hands before his chest.

**Jeez… How I wish I never accepted the watch in the first place.**

"Why're you suddenly so silent?"

"What?"

"You've been irritating me ever since we left the lobby. Why'd you stop?"

A bold cross popped out of his temple as he held his burst.

"Are you pissed?" she asked, still as emotionless as she had been, and she quite reminds Ryoma of Hotaru. Yet this one was unbearable. But Mikan dense personality can sure stand hers!

Ryoma composed himself and he let out a sigh.

**She's pissing me off so that I'll quit… Just wait!**

"Are you sick of me, yet? Just tell me… I won't mind."

**Yeah sure… You won't. **he thought.

"No."

Haruka puckered a brow and quickly shook it away.

**I'll get rid of this boy before sunset! Just wait, daddy…**

"Which reminds me… There's this place I want to take you to…"

She smiled at him, yet she didn't even bother look clearly at his smirking face.

"And where is it?" he smirked.

**I swear… Over my dead body! I'll get rid of this Ryoma! Ahahahahahaha!**

She laughed inside as she took his wrist, dragging him to a certain direction.

* * *

_Guess where she'll take her? Well... i'm still thinking of it... Results depend on- i don't know!_

_I appreciate the tons of reviews... Arigatou! Arigatou! So happy i've pleased most of you! And about my other story... It's a shame i haven't updated it for quite some time already... gomeno...but i promise... after this one gets done, i'll try concentrate on the other one,too!_

_I thank the people who gave me the chance to be in their fave authors list! I'm really flattered... (Please don't get me too airy on here, k?) Once again, Arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And to the people who treat me as their friend... thanks a lot! Love you guys! And to infrom all of you i'll be really pleased to receive PMs, no matter how stupid things you say in them!...I earned a lot of friends through that method.. and i'm so happy i was able to make people happy through my little works... I'm so happy! Happy! Happy! Happy!_

_(Lol... i'm not saying goodbye yet okay? Dunno... I just felt like typing a lot today... but i meant those things i 'said'... haha)_


	17. To Her Surprise

"And where are you two going?" Yuu asked as he crossed his arms, blocking the door.

Tsubasa had a serious expression on his face, and so was Natsume and both gave him death glares.

"Out of the way!" the shadow manipulator growled with wide horrid eyes.

"Don't mess with us, Tobita!" the crimson eyed boy added.

Ruka puckered a brow as he stared at the scene of his three friends quarreling over the door.

They had been fighting for quite some time now ever since Tsubasa went back from the teachers' suite, and he surprised them with his sudden panic of rummaging his stuff and packing his things.

As for Natsume, he had been in panic, too, when he found out Ryoma left for his date with Haruka even without his company.

Yuu was a little worried about his two friends, and so he moved to stall them.

Meanwhile, at this same moment… The weird Haruka and the dense Ryoma arrived to their destination.

"What… is this place?" Ryoma asked, his left hand slid in his pockets, and his other fixed on his cap.

"Tch. Can't you read?" she muttered, going ahead.

"It's the nursery." Ryoma pointed out. "Maybe what I wanted to ask is… Why're we here?"

Haruka turned back to him and gave him a smile.

"We're going to take care of babies! Isn't that fun?!" she smiled like fraud. "I heard boys really love children!" **But I know it's definitely a lie! **She thought with a grim smile at the corner of her lips.

**Now I can't wait to see the look on your face when you hold babies diapers! I'm sure I'll get rid of you. And I could smell victory just before we slip in this-**

But Haruka's crazy thoughts were disturbed when she realized when Ryoma was no longer in front of her, and instead, zooming inside the nursery.

"What the…"

"What're you waiting for, Haruka?" he exclaimed with a smirking smile.

"Ugh… yes… yes." She stammered, keeping up with him and they entered the bright building together, as Ryoma skipped inside, excited to see the children inside.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Hurry up, Tobita!!!" Natsume yelled as he walked few paces ahead. He was followed closely by Ruka, and last, who had just talked to a security guard, was Yuu.

"I was just asking for directions!" Yuu yelled back when he was able to keep up.

"Yeah sure… So where is he?" he uttered, raking up his hair as he rolled his eyes around the huge lobby.

Yuu shrugged his shoulders and Natsume grunted.

"Why don't we ask that guard over there?" Ruka suggested, his bunny sitting on his left shoulder.

"That one with the sling and bandages?" Yuu confirmed and Ruka quickly nodded, walking fast towards the guy.

"Yeah right. He looks reliable." The black cat sneered.

"Ugh… Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a guy with greenish or bluish hair?"

The skinny guard raised an eyebrow and stood up, wobbling, from his chair.

"How tall?"

"He's a few inches taller than this guy." Yuu answered, pointing Natsume.

**Tch. He's taller than the three of us. **Natsume muttered bellow his breath.

"The one with the sporty outfit and the cap?" the guy asked with a weird, angered tone.

The three looked at each other, and nodded slightly.

"Jeez! That handsome idiot who dragged me into his mess with fan girls! He's with Haruka, daughter of the owner. Heading for the nursery, I think."

Yuu and Ruka's faces lit up as Natsume's steamed upon the name.

"And where's the nursery?!" Natsume cried, slamming the table with his two hands, making the guard flinch.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Hello, everyone?!" Ryoma greeted the children that were crawling along the matted floor.

Haruka's sweat dropped as she followed closely behind him.

Children from one to ten years old all looked up to him for a second, and thought he was crazy, but then after preceded to their work.

"Oh they're so KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he sang as he hugged a little chubby six year old.

"Let go of me. I'm too old for this and if my girlfriend sees me she'll get freaked out." The little chocolate haired boy grunted as he took another bite of chocolate. His face was all messy and chocolate smudged round his mouth, and this made Ryoma laugh even more.

"Girlfriend?!" Ryoma said as he scratched his head with a sweat.

"Yeah. Like that one." He said plainly, pointing at Haruka, who winced. "She's our girlfriend, right?"

Ryoma jumped and waved his hands before his chest.

"No-ho! She's not my…" he turned to Haruka and their eyes met.

Haruka coughed, shrugging away her blush.

"I'm not his girlfriend." She corrected as she felt a tug on her skirt that made her jump and look.

A tiny little pink haired girl sobbed at her as she still held onto her skirt.

"Ugh… H-Hello there." She said, forcing a smile as she backed away.

The little girl cried even more as Haruka panicked.

"What did I do? What did I do?!"

Ryoma stood up from the chubby boy and went towards them.

"I'll take it from here." He said with a smile, lifting the little girl up.

"What's the matter? Who made you cry?" he asked with a childish tone that made the child blink her eyes and stare up at him for a second, and then cried some more.

Haruka noticed his tone and looked up at him too, a blush creeping to let out of her face, but she hid it right away.

"I knew it." The chubby boy's voice came from behind her, and she looked down at him quickly.

"What?"

"I knew it. You like Ryoma do you? You want him to be your boyfriend do you?" he smirked in between chews of thick chocolate, that made Haruka blush a thousand shades of red as she covered his mouth.

"What're you saying? I… I don't like Ryoma!" she defended.

The little boy let out a smile and wiped his mouth with Haruka's hands, making her jump.

"Ughhhhhhhhh! You're so disgusting…" she muttered, waving her hands behind her as she forced a smile.

"Where is he, Sachi-chan?" came Ryoma's voice once again, and Haruka faced his direction.

She saw the little girl still cuddled in his arms and they both went to a small corner of the play pen, and Ryoma was about to call a little gray haired boy.

"Hey, you! Were you the one who peeked on this little girl?!" Ryoma asked angrily at the boy who didn't even bother turn to them. Instead, he grunted and proceeded to his work.

Haruka noticed Ryoma's childish steam as he settled the girl down and rolled his sleeves, stomping towards the boy.

"Hey… I'm talking to you!!!!!" Ryoma hollered with vampire teeth and tiger eyes, charging the boy.

Haruka giggled as she stared at the scene.

**This guy's a lunatic. **She thought with a blush.

The boy slowly stood up and turned around, revealing his face which made Ryoma stop.

"You-chan?!"

Youichi stared up at him, a smirk visible at the corner of his lips.


	18. Sunset's Mistake

"Got a problem?" the gray haired nine year old boy asked as he raked his hair up.

Ryoma flinched as his hairs rose to its ends, as Haruka narrowed her eyes. Her blush was no longer there, for the chubby boy had retired teasing her.

"You-chan?! Is that you?! But… what're you doing in here?" Ryoma asked, turning pale.

"And who the heck are you?" he shot back, examining the older one from head to toe.

At this query, a bell rung in Ryoma's head, reminding him he was supposed to be boyish and he wasn't supposed to know Youichi yet.

"Ugh… Ano…"

Youichi shifted his look to Haruka, who in turn winced at his darting eyes.

"You. Tell your boyfriend to kept out of someone else's business." He ordered as he pulled the small pink haired girl to his side.

"Wha?" Haruka asked, half puzzled and half blushing.

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!" she cried, bursting out from her composed image.

"Hey, hey… Don't tell me… _that _littlegirl's your…" Ryoma asked as he approached the two.

"She's my gf. Got a problem?" he finished his sentence.

The girl cried once more, failing to struggle herself free from his grip on her left wrist.

"No… Who told you that you're my boyfriend?!" she cried with childish tears.

"Shut up, moron." You-chan hollered, and the crying girl stopped with a few drops at the sides of her eyes.

"You… You…" Ryoma started as Haruka waited for his other words.

She thought him heroic as his back blazed, his fingers pointing at Youichi. The thought of him saving a little girl from the sleazy little guy amazed her a bit, though she kept denying it.

"**You're corrupting minor, Youichi Hijiri. Just like your master Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!"** he yelled.

Not as what she was expecting, Haruka fell on her head with his ridiculousness.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"And now where are we going?" Ryoma asked as Haruka walked a few steps ahead.

Her hair was a little messed up with the trouble Ryoma made with Youichi and his little girl friend, and this made her furious about her crazy companion, so they left the nursery right after You-chan was taught his lesson. She also got tired of the little kids' thoughts of her being Ryoma's girlfriend, and so, decided to bring him to another place.

**So he likes kids after all. Wait until he reaches our next tour, there, he'll finally grow tired of me and surrender. **She thought, panting hard until they both reached a big mall filled with nothing but clothes.

"Nani? First you brought me to that nursery, and now, to this shopping mall?"

"Got a problem?" she smirked, stepping inside the door a man in black opened for them. "You are my escort, so you have no choice but to be with me… unless you give up the job."

Ryoma smiled truly and followed her.

**I've always known that guys hate shopping second in the list. **

"Ohayou, Ms. Haruka Fujitama!" the ladies dressed in navy blue sailor suits greeted them.

Ryoma smiled and bowed at the people, while Haruka gave a slight bow.

The turquoise hair lad winced at the sight that the whole mall had no other customers besides them!

"Where're all the people?" he asked as he craned his head.

Haruka fixed her hair at a nearby mirror, and gazed up at him.

"Look! We're the only people around!"

Haruka smiled and walked along.

"I've reserved the entire mall for both of us." She said plainly as if it was no big deal, and this made Ryoma's jaw drop.

-

-

After a few hours of turning round and round the whole mega mall, Haruka finally slumped down a chair, all through-out exhausted of their trip. She had been choosing every blue skirt, blouse and shoes she saw, and bought it right away for Ryoma to carry once again. By this moment, the poor boy was still on the go, with a tall pile of shopping bags and boxes covering his face.

He wobbled here and there, falling here, and sweating there, picking up the things and saying sorry at the cold girl.

At this moment, he tipped over Haruka's leg and fell just before the bench where she sat on.

"Ugh… Can't you get anything right?" she asked, quite irritated as she fixed her tired hair.

"Gomeno!" he apologized and smiled at her, hurriedly picking up her shopping bags. "So, what else do you have to buy, Ms. Fujitama?" he asked after he was done.

**Ugh… When does this guy give up? He likes kids, and now, even enjoys carrying stuff and shopping! Guess I have to bring him to another place, I guess I still have three hours left.**

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"What?! They're gone?" Natsume yelled at the gray haired boy, who pouted his lips.

"Why? Know that idiot?"

"Of c-"

Ruka's hands came covering Natsume's lips as he smiled with a sweat.

"He's Natsume's cousin."

"No. The cousin of Natsume's-"

"Just damn tell us where'd the two go!" Natsume growled after he bit Ruka's hand.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

And so their search carried on, going to places where the thought Ryoma and Haruka would be. But every time they got there, they always ended up being too late, and that the couple had either just left, or had long been gone. Poor Natsume steamed even more, every place they got to, and he swore himself to make Mikan pay the next time he sees her. And much worst, he's sure he's going to destroy that watch if it's the last thing he'd do.

**Grr… Why'd I even allow her use it in the first place?! **Natsume thought after they went out the candy shop.

-

-

And if we look at the side of the hideous Haruka, she had brought Ryoma to every single place she knew a boy would hate, but all efforts went to nothing, until she finally gave up herself. She found Ryoma mysterious, yet amusing, at every place they went to.

She brought her to the house of the aged, and he said he loved taking care of old people.

They volunteered in a pet store, and she turned out to be the more disgusted of animals herself, and Ryoma? He said he loved animals, too.

And she brought him to many more places, but like I said, to no good.

To imagine, it was just in three hours!

-

-

"I give up!" she grunted, lying flat along the surface of the grass on top of a small hill.

Ryoma puckered a brow, and bent down at her.

"Give up?"

"Yeah. I give up! You won!"

"I won? Yes!!!" he rejoiced, but then realized he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't get it. What're you talking about?"

**Idiot. He still didn't notice a thing. **She thought, and a giggle escaped from her lips.

"And… Why're you laughing?" he asked as he scratched his cap.

"I don't know. I just… well…" she said with a smile that wasn't anymore a make up.

Ryoma fixed his cap and sat beside her.

It was too windy and the sun almost set, as the two looked over at the view, showing part of the resort's coverage.

Ryoma realized they were actually on the hill where Natsume confessed, and he got buried deep in his thoughts when he heard Haruka's giggle once again.

"What's funny?" he asked as she sighed deeply.

"Nothing. It's just that it's sunset and I haven't still got rid of you." She answered but Ryoma failed to digest it quite well.

"You're crazy, Ms. Fujitama." He said, and then covered his mouth when Haruka shot him a glance. "Ugh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay." She smiled. "I won't deny it. I _am _crazy."

"Eh?"

"You see. I've wasted such a wonderful day trying to pester you, but it all turned out to nothing at all. I wanted you to give up being my escort, but it seems you're too perfect to get pissed of me."

Ryoma scratched his head once more as he eyed her suspiciously, until all came into him.

"So you were doing that all along?!" he yelled with a giggle, and just in time, three shadows crept passed behind them.

-

"Ah… Finally!" Yuu exclaimed as they glanced at the laughing couple.

Ruka smiled and wiped a sweat, while Natsume had wide eyes.

**That idiot.**

-

"I guess. I had fun with you today."

Ryoma's face lit up.

"So… that means we could be friends?"

Haruka blushed and nodded at the same time.

"You could call me Haruka from now on." She said with a grin.

Haruka looked better now. She was smiling and the trace of fraud was nowhere to be seen as she talked with Ryoma. Her eyes had the twinkle as she spoke with him, and her lips weren't pale anymore.

They had a long conversation, and every improvement Haruka made, Natsume felt the weird thing that was about to happen.

**Can't that idiot guess that Fujitama's starting to fall for her?! **Natsume steamed as he turned his back and walked away.

"Hey, Natsume. Where're you going?" Ruka asked as he followed his best friend.

-

"Oh. I guess it's time to go, Haruka. It's getting dark later, and I think your dad won't like it." Ryoma said as he stood up.

The winds were getting stronger as he helped Haruka up. There was a powerful gust of wind that even carried his cap away to Haruka's direction.

"Oopse!" Ryoma uttered.

"No. I'll get it for you." She said as she chased the hat for him.

"So. I won't be happy if you're late again, okay?" she said with an anger-pretend tone as she picked up his hat.

At the corner of her eye, Haruka noticed three shadows snooping at them. Then in a split-second, two shadows ducked and only one was left, then one of the crouching shadows pulled the last one down with him.

But when she moved towards the direction, no one was there except for a pile of leaves.

"Is there something wrong, Haruka?" came Ryoma's voice.

"I thought… Nah." She shrugged the thought away and turned to Ryoma, raising his cap to him, and just in time when the sunset came.

Rays of orange light spread along their surroundings, as one ray showered Ryoma's face.

And, for the very first time, Haruka was able to examine Ryoma's face.

Ryoma smiled down at her wide eyes, and he noticed her false reaction.

"Is… There something wrong, Haruka?" he stammered as tears slowly fled down her cheeks.

And there, at the slightly dim light, she saw his turquoise hair, his brownish orbs, and his slightly pale complexion.

"What's the matter?" Ryoma repeated when his cap fell from her grip.

"Ha… Ha…" Haruka's voice came stammering tears continued to flow down her eyes.


	19. Promises in Tears

"Haruka? Are you okay?" Ryoma asked as she continued to keep distance away from him.

"Wh-who are you?!" she screamed as a chill went along her spine.

Her question made Ryoma wonder, and aroused thoughts from him as well.

"Who am I? Are you okay? It's… me… Ryoma!"

"Stop it! Please!" she sobbed as she avoided his face. "I can' take it anymore!"

Ryoma wondered even more and took both her hands and forced her to face him. Her face was all soaking wet with tears as she closed her eyes, avoiding his.

"What's the matter with you?" he continued, still quite puzzled with her sudden shift of emotions.

Haruka sobbed and once again, took courage and opened her eyes.

Both their eyes met as Ryoma's puckered a brow.

"Ryoma…It's just that…" she stopped and tears went down unhealed as she looked into his eyes.

She slowly ran her fingers along his cheeks down his chin.

Her tears continued to flow, alarming Ryoma even more. She was so sudden that Ryoma panicked and failed to know what to do next.

"Ryoma… I'm sorry… It's just that… you… Your face… your skin… everything! And I had just noticed everything! You're the same! Just like him…"

Her last statement before she ran away left Ryoma more dumbfounded than he had been before. He's just too dense and stupid that he couldn't get what she said, but finally… a line of thought went along his head as he put the pieces together, and with that, he jumped and ran towards Haruka's direction. But then, he was too late.

Haruka was gone.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

And just a few minutes later, at the Hot4's room…

Natsume was quite pissed as he slumped down his bed and stared blankly at the floor.

Without the raven haired boy's consciousness, Ruka sat just beside him and examined his face.

"I could tell you're worrying about her." He began and Natsume looked up in his wet look.

All three of them had been sweating when they arrived in their room, just after a long run. I don't heck know the reason why the three had to run, but they did, and fortunately, they left even before Haruka cried.

"So what? That idiot. She's just too impossible."

Ruka chuckled at the look of his friend's face, making the latter grunt in wonder.

"Are you that possessive of her? You know… Haruka's a girl, man. Nothing's wrong if Mikan's going to be friends with her."

There was silence between them for quite some time, as the room only filled with the droplets of water from the bathroom, where Yuu had his evening shower.

And for even once, Tsubasa's absence seemed to be a big loss to that once topsy-turvy little room.

"I don't know." Natsume finally said. "It's just that… There's something that's bugging me…"

"What?"

"It's… well… I don't know."

Ruka smiled and gave his friend's shoulder a pat.

"Face it. You're jealous."

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

**The height… the hair… the face…**

Tears sparkled as they fell tracing her pathway as she ran along the corridor with bitter eyes.

**The voice… **

"**How could I forget?!"** she cried just after she slammed the door behind her.

With every inch of her body weakening, Haruka slowly slumped down the floor as she leaned against the door, Ryoma's face kept flashing in her mind.

Or, better said…

Hajime's.

**-Flashback1-**

"I don't care." His husky voice came as he took a firmer hold on her skinny wrist.

"But, Hajime-kun! Aren't you glad your best friend had finally received an invitation? C'mon! This will be my first date!" she argued with twinkling eyes.

"I said I don't care!" he protested with firm straight eyes.

"But why? I'm going to be mad at you if you won't let me go!"

"Get mad at me. Just don't go with that suitor of yours. I'm the only one who you should go with from now on."

"Doshte?"

"Because… because I love you more than them! I love you, Haruka! Can't you see that?!"

Haruka's eyes reflected surprise as he pulled her in for a warm hug.

**-End of Flashback1-**

Haruka closed her eyes as another thick drop crawl down her chin.

**-Flashback2-**

Hajime smiled down at her as she blinked her eyes slowly. The wind continued to blow peacefully as the sunset came.

"Haruka…"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him, her head resting peacefully on his lap.

"Do you love me?" asked he. His eyes twinkled as they met with hers.

"What a silly question! Of course I do!"

There was a pause for a while, until he spoke once more.

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much do you love me, Haruka?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure…"

"Then that's another way of saying you never loved me at all."

"But… The only thing I'm sure of is that… I love you more than I love myself, Hajime… But I don't know how much that is." said Haruka with a smile, and then she closed her eyes once again.

"You know, Haruka… you shouldn't be thinking, or saying that… you can't love me more than you love yourself. It's too much."

"And why?"

"Because… It's wrong."

There was silence, and Haruka felt her eyes getting sleepy.

"If that's what you think… then I won't. But always remember, Hajime… I will love you… forever and ever and ever…"

He silenced her with a kiss, and Haruka felt his turquoise hair tickle her face as he bent down at her.

Haruka chuckled with a blush as she sat up beside him, and they resumed until he slowly released her.

"And no matter what, Haruka… I'll always be with you. I will love you, and I'll never leave you. Death can never set us apart."

He embraced her tight, which made her wonder why. They seldom did this, which is why Haruka became curious for a moment, but when he had kissed her once again, she forgot about everything.

Just the thought that she loved him remained…

And she never even figured it was the last time he'd be kissing her.

**-End of Flashback2-**

"Haruka?" her sister awakened her from her thoughts, making her flinch for a second.

"T-Taka?" Haruka stuttered just after a damp tear came rolling down her left link of an eye.

Taka was a three years younger than Haruka, and she had the same long hair like that of her sister's. But this little girl had paler skin, and her hair was a little lighter than Haruka's dark raven one.

Both Haruka and Taka were close sisters, unlike others who always fought with each other, and so when Haruka realized that her sister was there for her, she felt a little relieved.

Taka smiled and embraced her sister, making her burst out once again.


	20. His Confession

"I came to the lobby, but she wasn't there." Ryoma said to himself as he slid his hands in his pockets, his back leaning along the wall outside their bathroom.

About nine am, two days after that thing that happened on the hill with Haruka, and since then, he hadn't been seeing her. He had come to the lobby thrice each day, yet she never even left a note for him. Ryoma had even gone to her room twice, but her sister just kept giving alibis. And so, this kept Ryoma worried.

But nevertheless, Ryoma never shared his discovery to either of his friends. He knew if they find out, they'd force her to stop using the watch and hide from Haruka forever. Yet Mikan was too childish and she decided to get along with Haruka and force himself to be her friend, still… without even thinking of the consequences.

"So she wasn't there, eh?" Ruka's voice came.

He had been staring at him all the while since he came out the bath and he looked groomed with his black fit shirt and pedals.

Ryoma nodded and paced towards the door.

"Something wrong?"

Ryoma stopped, and noticed his obviousness. He knew if he'd act like this and keep everything, he'll definitely end up to no solution for the problem. Since he knew Ruka could be trusted, he decided to tell him. (Not that Natsume wasn't trustworthy, but Ruka was definitely more mature.)

He sighed deeply, and faced the blonde boy, as he slowly took off the watch and regained his petite form. The Mikan looked funny with the oversized sweater Ryoma used to wear.

"It's about Haruka…"

Ruka raised an eyebrow and neared her.

"What about her?"

Mikan bit her lip and sat on Natsume's empty bed.

"Actually, it's about both of us. I mean her and Ryoma. I think I'm in a really big mess, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka widened his eyes as he thought of the possibility that Haruka had already told her feelings to Ryoma and Mikan didn't know what to do. But, after they talked for some time, and after Mikan had already told him everything, he never thought the problem was much more than that.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

"Natsume!"

Natsume was about to turn the knob of their room when his friend's voice came and distracted him.

"What?" he asked bluntly.

Yuu was panting when he reached him.

"I… called up the girls about Tsubasa…"

Natsume puckered a brow.

"They said he'd be staying with Misaki for the rest of the summer."

Natsume's face lit up noticeably and this made Yuu elbow Natsume's sides.

"Congratulations… I think our friend had finally made up his mind…" he said with a smirking face.

Though he kept hiding it, there was still a slight grin present at the corner of Natsume's lips as his thoughts brought him somewhere.

He couldn't have shook away from it, good thing his spectacled friend slapped his head once more.

"Go on! Tell it to your sweet heart!" he joked as Natsume puckered a brow.

**ooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXoo**

About a few minutes earlier…

"I think you're in a difficult situation, Mikan… I doubt you could handle it if Natsume won't know."

"No! Please don't tell him. I know he'll get mad at Haruka and might do something to her."

"But…" he bit his lower lip and clenched his fists. "He deserves to know. He's your…"

"I know. He's my boyfriend and he needs to know my problems. But…"

She felt his fingers hold hers as they were sitting beside each other, and a blush crept her cheeks.

"I understand. Natsume doesn't need to know anything."

His grip went tighter as he pulled her closer. Mikan didn't even figure Ruka was too carried away…

Mikan shook her sleazy thoughts and forced back to the topic.

"I… I… What would I tell Haruka?"

"You'd just have to treat her nicely. Don't tell her anything about the watch and just treat her as a friend." He said with a calm, comforting tone. "There're too much people fighting for your love, Mikan… and you don't need another one."

There was a long silence as Mikan looked down the foam.

She knew Ruka had been looking at her, and she felt conscious. For the first time, Mikan's denseness was missing in action, and she didn't like what was happening, so she jumped up and reflected a wide smile.

"Yeah, yeah! You're right, Ruka!"

Ruka smiled weakly as he looked at her, his expression, not changing.

This made Mikan worry, so she thought of something to make Ruka feel better inside.

"Ruka… You're a really nice best friend next to Hotaru-chan… It's nice that I could have someone to keep my secrets with, even if Hotaru isn't here."

A slight frown was visible at the corner of his lips as he looked down the floor.

Mikan was already standing up as Ruka remained sitting down. She noticed his hands clasped the cloth of his pants that wrapped his lap.

The atmosphere of there conversation was slowly shifting to a different problem, and Mikan only noticed it when Ruka's lips went on.

"I won't deny it."

"Pardon me?" she asked as she bent slightly.

"I'm still hell in love with you, Mikan. And it hurts me to hear that another person's starting to fall for you, too."

"Oh c'mon, Ruka…" she forced a giggle. "Haruka's a girl and it's too silly if you'd get jealous, too… It'll make you more like Nats-"

"And I'm also hurt… That you could only treat me your second best friend, when I always thought about you more than that."

This silenced her and when Ruka grabbed her back, she felt stiff and grim.

"I can't take it, Mikan… I don't know… I think I still haven't accepted it!" the corners of his tears were filled with droplets of tears, though he kept holding them back. "I know I promised to hide it now. Now that Natsume had already won. I smile whenever I see you two play sweet together. But…"

Her eyes widened when he paused.

"I can't help but cry when I'm alone…" said he, his grip on her sleeves loosened and he stood and hugged her tight.

She couldn't think of anything to say. She knew she should shrug him away, but her mind fought with her heart. Her conscience bugged her that all the time she had been happy with Natsume in front of him, thinking the problem with Ruka was over, yet now she finds out he had been acting all along… just to make his two friends happy. And that moment, she felt more like a self-centered idiot.

"Ruka…" she said with watery eyes.

"Ruka? Mikan?"

The moment was too painful, not for Yuu who had called their attention, but for the raven haired boy who kept still as he stared down the floor. Natsume's fingers were cold as they held the knob's door, in contrast with what his fire alice was supposed to do.

And of course, with the look on their faces, Mikan knew Natsume heard everything Ruka said. Everything, from the time Ruka said his real feelings.

-

Yuu shivered as he felt weird with the eerie silence. Noise had failed them for five minutes now, and he knew it would continue if he won't do something.

"Ugh, guys… I think I should… leave for a moment…" he said with a roll of sweat, creeping out the door and closed it behind him, leaving the three to themselves.

A few minutes went on, until Ruka shook himself and forced a smile.

"I think I have to do an errand!" he smiled and scratched his head. "Ugh… see you later, guys-"

"Stay."

Natsume and Mikan's voice came in unison, with the Natsume's being stiff, and Mikan's comforting.

Ruka sighed and his jolly eyes vanished beneath his bangs as he closed back the door.

"I want to end this. Tell me the truth." Said Natsume, who didn't bother look up.

Mikan felt her heart skip a beat.

"Natsume. Please don't take what Ruka said seriously. He's-"

"Stay out of this." He darted, looking straight into her eyes. And after he made sure she silenced up, his eyes shot Ruka's.

"What happened to those things you said back at the ball?" he asked with slightly smooth eyes and he felt a sting when he noticed the dried tears at the corner of his eyes.

A grin crept Ruka's lips as he scratched his eyes.

"So… does this mean my problems aren't over yet? I was glad before I opened that door, to tell you the truth. Because I had already found out that my problem with Tsubasa was over."

Ruka's eyes changed a bit.

Mikan flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"We've known before that when Tsubasa accidentally had his first kiss with someone else, he got confused. But now, I'm glad he finally made up his decision and found out his true feelings are for his best friend. And that made me happy; thinking both of us won't have problems anymore."

-

"… But now, after I opened the door. Hearing that… changed what I thought…"

The blonde boy clenched his fists.

"So I guess from now on. I won't be trusting her alone with you again." He smiled and took Mikan's wrist.

The little brunette felt confused with her boyfriend's expression, but she couldn't free her hands away.

"Natsume?" she asked him as she looked as his back.

He approached Ruka and held his cheeks with his free hand.

"I don't want to see you crying."

Those were his last words until he closed the bathroom's door behind them.

Ruka's eyes widened as he realized he was all alone.

He knew his friend was too possessive of her, and this made him confused why he didn't even burn his hair or punch him after he saw him hugging Mikan. But… There he was, unharmed and Natsume even told him to stop crying.

**I don't get him.** Ruka thought as he puckered a brow. **Does he mean… he's glad that I'll keep on fighting him over Mikan?**

After a few more minutes of brainstorming, Ruka smiled.

"That Natsume! He never wants to end a challenge with me!"

And so, the blonde boy ran to the bathroom's door and made a racket.

"Open up! Hey, Natsume! What're you doing to her!" he cried with a smile.

* * *

_I hope you'll give reviews this time, since it took a long time for me to update. Thank you!_


	21. A Confusing Chap

"Open up! I'm counting to three and if you won't I'll bust in! I will, Natsume! I'll definitely call a bore and wreck this door!!!!" Ruka yelled for the tenth time with heavy sweat dripping down his temples.

He had been panting with mixed thoughts ever since the two entered the room. Worry had miraculously evaporated to nowhere and the awkward atmosphere present a little while ago had long been gone. The guilt of being caught hugging Mikan was totally oxidized as Ruka's fighting spirits went back. It went high up that it even overlapped the usual level for a reason he himself didn't know why. _**I guess my dormant days are over, and my heart started beating once again. **_He would think for a moment and then pound on the door once again.

Meanwhile, as Ruka tried his best to count as slow as possible, the atmosphere inside the ten square meter wide bathroom went misty. The faucet seemed to be the only source of sound ever since after the raven haired boy slammed the door behind him, and its dripping started to get on their nerves… added up to Ruka's constant pounding.

"Open up!!!!!" **Bag bag bag bag!!!**

_**What could he be thinking now? What? Mikan… you're such an idiot. Why don't you keep your head straight for a sec? You've done enough mistakes for this week… And I've done so many… on him. What could he think of me now?**_Mikan thought as her eyes rolled down the wet floor_**Natsume…**_

"Could you do me a favor?"

She flinched at his sudden words that she slumped down the closed toilet bowl.

_**Funny… A favor? At a time like th-**_

"You've done enough mistakes for this week. I think it's rightful that I ask even a hundred from you. So I don't need to ask at all should I?" he said straight as he slowly went near her.

_**Whoa… Did he just read my mind?… **_Mikan thought with a dropped chin.

"You just going to sit there and gape at me or what?"

"Oh… Ugh… I think it's fair enough. A-ask anything you want…" she replied, slowly standing up, but to her surprise a strong hand grabbed the zipper of her jacket and got it undone in one fast swing.

"Hey! Hey! Natsume??? What the-" she argued, fighting his swift arms. "Stop! You pervert!!!"

"Hold still!" he yelled, peeling it off her, but then stopped when her pink brassier came to view.

"You're wearing a bra inside that jacket while pretending as Ryoma? What the hell… What if Haruka suddenly seduces you and you'll both do it, then she'll definitely find out how gay you are!"

**Slap! **Came her palms at his red face. Tears formed at the sides of her auburn orbs.

"I never thought you could say that to me! You… idiotic moron… perverted… rapist!!!" her hands were shivering as she hugged her clothes.

"Who said I'm going to rape you?!" he shot back with wide eyes.

And just then, he realized their picture. Mikan was already half naked and was sitting on the toilet bowl again. He was actually sitting on her lap in a nasty way. He was nearly hugging her, but there was nothing wrong with that. What was the main point there was that he took off her clothes in a forced manner. And definitely, that might be called as the first stage in raping somebody, am I right?

"But- but… You…" came her stammering voice. "Look at what you've just done! You tore my jacket and- and-"

"Ssh……" he hushed with a calm face and he rested his finger against her quivering lips. "It's not… It's… well…"

Mikan was surprised with his sudden comforting voice that all the tears that she held back rained unstoppably. She sobbed even more when he slowly hugged her.

"I'm… sorry if that's what you thought it'd be… But… I just want you to do a favor for me. And it doesn't include you and me doing… 'it'… well… It's a different thing if you would like us to do it. I would definitely like it if we have it. But then that's not my intension."

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" she sobbed like a baby as Natsume flinched and panicked…

"Hey hey hey! Stop! I didn't mean that! Ssh… Sorry… Stop crying! C'mon…Can't you tell a joke when it's one?"

"You're a stupid joker. Corny and never funny!" she told him stealing a pinch at his side.

"Owe! Okay, okay… Here's the favor first, before we get to the good part…" he took her close to him and whispered, slightly tickling her earlobe.

-

"**I hate you I hate you I hate you! Natsume I hate you!!!" **Mikan's voice echoed from inside and this signaled Ruka to bust the door as soon as possible.

"Mikan?! I'm… I'm coming!!! I'll save you from that sleazy boyfriend of yours!" the blonde boy yelled as he pulled the reins of his mad wild bore.

"I'm coming!!!!!!!"

Smoke came out from the pig's nostrils as it scratched the floor with its sharp hooves. With puckered brows, Ruka kicked the floor and smiled slyly…

"Let's go, Bore! Let's save my damsel in distress! **CHARGE!!!!!!**"

(Action music of trumpets as Ruka on his bore galloped towards the door… yet stopped awkwardly producing smoke on the floor when the door slightly opened.)

"Ruka? What're you… doing with that… bore?" Mikan asked, hiding behind the slightly opened door. She was breathing heavily and droplets of sweat crowded her temples. Ruka could only see her bare shoulders and he got freaked out when her pigtails were gone and her hair was all messed up.

"M-Mikan? What the… What happened to you? I mean…" Ruka's hairs stood on ends as he dismounted the bore and went near her.

_**Mother mercy… Did they really do 'it'? No…**_

"No way!" Ruka stammered.

"What's wrong, Nogi? Surprised? Think we aren't going to do the 'it', eh?" Natsume's figure came out and he leaned along the doorframe. He only had his boxers on and he even had a wet look.

Mikan's face went all red as she listened. Only her head was popping out the door for she pretended she didn't wore even single clothing, but the truth was that she still had her pants on, and even her bra. She only slid the straps down so they'd be hidden from Ruka.

Ruka was speechless and he felt embarrassed himself. He didn't knew what he was even doing in that room in the first place.

"I guess I just… disturbed you two." He said, clenching his fists.

"As a matter of fact. You did. You should be ashamed of that, you know." Natsume said with a sly grin. "Right, idiot?" he turned to Mikan and she faintly nodded back.

"I'm sorry then." He said with a pained expression as he crept outside and closed the door behind him.

-

_**I'm sorry, Ruka… **_she thought as she closed her eyes, imagining Ruka's face as he looked palely at her. She knew he was expecting that she'd argue and deny everything Natsume that said, but then she failed him.

She slumped on the floor and leaned flat along the cold door, and suddenly warm skin touched her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked, resting his forehead on hers.

"I can't believe what you just made me do." She said with a pout. "Now I could only think of what Ruka's thinking of me now… I bet a cheap little bitch or even a flirty cow… and it's your entire fault!!!"

"My fault? If he couldn't have been messing up on us I wouldn't have made you do it in the first place!"

"But you could've thought of something else! Not me and you having sex in this stupid dirty cube!"

"I couldn't think of anything else!"

"That's because you're a pervert! That's the reason! You don't care about other people's feelings because all you think about is yourself! I can't believe why I picked the wrong guy!!!"

"And is it my fault you picked the wrong guy?"

Mikan was supposed to shoot back another one, yet when she discerned what Natsume meant, she felt a sting at her chest. And that was the only time when she looked into his eyes. They were shady, and lonely, as if hiding some tears that fail to come out and that moment, a memory flashed into her mind.

**-Flasback-**

"I don't understand."

"What?" Mikan asked as they walked along the empty corridors.

They had just left the hill where they always talked to each other every afternoon, and now they were on their way to their room.

"Ruka and Tsubasa are both good guys aren't they?"

"Of course… Why?"

Natsume slid his hands into his pockets and he remained silent as they both stopped.

"They're both gentlemen, handsome, smart… and heartthrobs. Added up to so much more… While you… you're nonchalant, moody, a snob and definitely a pervert. You always call me idiot, and not only that, you-"

"I never asked about me." He replied sleepily, walking passed her.

She smiled and gained fast on him, stopping before him with a huge teasing smile on her face. "But you know why I chose you? Hmm, Natsume?"

"Not interested."

After that came silence as Mikan smiled with her thoughts.

_**It's because you were the only one who makes me feel my heart beat in the right way.**_

"What're you laughing about, idiot?"

"Am not laughing…" she hummed and skipped away from him, leaving him a confused expression.

**-EndofFlashback-**

_**What's wrong with you, Mikan?! This isn't like you. What's gotten into you? I can't feel you're the same person anymore… I can't believe it. I can't believe I hurt more than two persons in just one stone… I can't believe I'm standing to hurt somebody just for my own happiness… I even blamed my mistakes to the people around me! Ruka, Tsubasa, Haruka…What's gotten into me? Oh God I can't believe I almost forgot how I even loved Natsume in the first place!**_

"**Mikan, you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!" **she screamed at the top of her lungs, surprising Natsume. She had this familiar jolly face that she once had before, and this sent a glow in Natsume's eyes.

"M-Mik-"

"Natsume… I'm sorry. Forget about everything. That wasn't the real me. I'm so sorry for everything and I promise I won't let the idiot in me be buried again!"

"What? I- can't understff!"

He couldn't say anything any longer for she had kissed him and he felt he was with Mikan for the first time in days.

"Idiot…" Natsume said after she pulled him away. "I'm supposed to be the one to do that."

He moved and pulled her back once again, but then she pulled away and smiled slyly…

"Na ah, ah…" she teased as she slid in her jacket and crept out the bathroom door. "That… would have to wait! I still have a lot of things to fix and I'll be back after an hour!"

And she left the raven haired boy with a confused expression, once again.

* * *

_OMG... i can't beleive i'm back in the society! Woohoo! feels good to write again... And I'm so sorry for being out for a very loooong time! huhuhu... And i guess you're no longer interested on this fic because of the long gap... i'm so sorry... oh well... hello to my friends!!! i think this one's a bit messed up coz i'm so darn sleepy and my head keeps on going this way and that that i keep forgetting things... nah... just review ok? tell me how awful it is if ya want:D_


	22. Root of All Evil FINAL CHAP!

_So I guess that was a long wait eh? Poo… I'm really sorry. Maybe now's the right time to continue. :D_

* * *

"Miss Haruka," Ruka called with a gentle voice as he stood behind the navy haired lady in a long classic dress.

From walking, she stopped gently, her skirt occasionally being blown by the gentle wind.

"Ruka! It's you!" she replied, seeing his ever calm face, stained by his ever exhausted expression after running.

He smiled, and she replied.

You may wonder why this once cold, arrogant, self-centered little maiden became a little colored. Maybe it's because of the things she had realized the days she spent with Ryoma… What would you expect from childish little Mikan? (Yet of course, as a boy, imagine the big leap he'd give girls' hearts!)

"What brings you here?"

They were now both in Haruka's private garden, where she spent most of her time in breezy afternoons, after she finished her half bath.

Ruka looked down and bit his lower lip, at the same time, the breeze went in. Her perfume smelled good for a fact.

"I've come… to tell you something really important." He bit out.

"Miss Haruka, your limo is ready and as well as Sir Ryoma. He is at the fourth lot." A bald footman called out from the entrance.

Haruka smiled at the old man and glanced back at Ruka in an excited way.

"Umm… I am sorry to say this, Ruka, but I have an earlier appointment."

"Wait. This is important!"

She paused. Her smile fainted, but she tried to understand his emotions. "Ruka, I hope you understand-"

"It's about Ryoma." He busted, catching her attention.

"Ryoma?" she smiled. "Oh, you must meet him, Ruka! He's a friend of mine and he's outside!" her smile deepened as she took his hand and lead him out.

Ruka's eyes widened, "She's my friend!"

"She?"

"I mean HE's my friend." He cleared, fighting with his mind.

Her frown immediately cleared out and she smiled, walking again and she made it out, pausing back at him as if waiting for him to catch up. "Now let's go. If it's that important, you may speak of it along the way."

But Ruka wasn't in his regular thoughts.

**What, what? Now what? I don't understand. I can't understand myself! You caught her attention, then what? Tell her the truth!**

**But Ruka, you have no right.**

**Yes. But it's the only way I could get even.**

**Get even? With whom? Natsume?**

**Yes! He touched my poor innocent Mikan. **

**Your poor innocent Mikan? She's not yours. She was never-**

**She can be mine if Natsume wouldn't just be too confident on her!**

**He isn't. You're the problem, Ruka!**

**Why? What I'll do would be for Mikan's sake! She's safer with me!**

**You're acting selfish.**

**I was never-**

**YES YOU ARE!!!! YOU ALREADY KNEW MIKAN WAS NATSUME'S EVEN AFTER THE BALL, YET YOU STILL INSISTED AND HUGGED HER AND MADE HER CONFUSED! YOU AREN'T EVEN THAT SURE IF SOMETHING REALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM AND-**

"Ruka? Are you ok?" Haruka's voice disrupted him in his dazed thoughts, yet when he was about to reply, Ryoma's surprised disposition came to his view, standing ten feet before him.

"Ruka!" he greeted. "You've been here all this time."

"M-Mikan?!" he slipped after recovering from his brainstorm.

"Mikan? Oh I thought you knew each other. Ruka, this is Ryoma." She introduced, looking like a fool in front of them (since she was the only one not knowing the truth.)

"No. Umm… I mean… Yeah, Ryoma's my friend! I just slipped the Mikan thing." Ruka covered. "Mikan's Ryoma's girlfriend whom I really want to tell you about!"

Ryoma's face went pale at the instant he heard Ruka's intense lie. Haruka's reaction was just as the same.

"What?" she glanced confusingly at the two of them, her pastel becoming paler.

"Haruka… No. It's a lie. Let me explain everything!" Ryoma gasped, seeing Haruka drop her shoulders little by little and running beside her.

Ruka trembled and tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't watching my lips." He murmured.

"Ryoma? I.. I can't believe you…"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend! The fact is… I'm already engaged!"

Instead of fixing things, this made Haruka more downcast than ever. Her emotions mixed up and she felt she wanted to collapse. Imagine you finding the perfect one, and having a 'mutual understanding' with him, and discovering he had a girlfriend. Or worst, a fiancé?!

Tears started to crowed at the sides of her eyes as she knelt down the floor, feeling coldness rush along her spine.

"I didn't expect this would happen. My fiancé's name is Mikan Sakura and she's in Tokyo. I never expected this relationship would go into this. Haruka, I didn't want to trick you or anything…"

"Yes. I know Ryoma and he's… he's a good friend and a good guy… He never intended to do anything bad like hurting you!" Ruka aided, finally getting the picture Mikan wanted to plant in Haruka's mind.

Despite their 'confessions', Haruka remained silent. Slowly, the tears dropped and their hearts sank with pure guilt.

"Stop this stupidity!" a cold voice rang the two guilty guys to look up. Alas, they saw Natsume and Tsubasa, standing opposite each other with their hands in their pockets.

"You want to know the real truth, Miss Haruka?" Tsubasa asked with a smirk.

"Hn." Natsume grunted, glancing at a frog that leapt beside a rock. He pretended he wasn't interested, yet he really was!!!!!!

"Natsume?!" Ryoma gasped.

"Idiot, shut the hell up."

Haruka sobbed even more as she grabbed Ryoma's arm in a hug. "Ryoma! Please! Tell me… who she is… Please…" she murmured between sobs.

Natsume flinched, seeing his girl being hugged like that.

"OK, OK. Quit this drama will you? You're missin the real part here." Tsubasa continued.

Ruka stood up straight and yelled, "What are you talking about? You aren't telling anything!" (I really think Ruka's being an idiot in here, sorry Ruka fans….)

"Shut up." Natsume said in a nonchalant way, "And you. Woman."

Haruka looked up.

"Get your hands off my girl."

Haruka's sobbing stopped at that moment. "I, I can't understand you…"

"Ryoma doesn't want to be involved with you not because he has a gf or anything of the sort. The truth is he's a girl!" Tsubasa chirped coldheartedly.

Poor Haruka looked naively innocent at all of them, tears halfway down her cheeks. "You're gay?!"

"No-ho!!!!" Ryoma yelled, standing up. "It's the watch's fault!"

Tsubasa burst out laughing while Ruka couldn't get the point why he was overjoyed.

Haha, at last, Haruka lost patience and stood up. All her 'tears' have dried and her gentle demeanor gone, she clenched her fists and tried her best speak with her loudest voice possible.

"COULD EVERYONE PLEASE EXPLAIN EVERYTHING?!!!!!!!!!!"

Natsume sighed. He was already standing beside Ryoma, and with a single heave, the watch was off Ryoma's wrist.

Oh, what a stupid scene it was to witness. Tsubasa stared at them with his mouth opened after a laugh, Ruka was as pale as ever. Ryoma, was now transformed into a girl and was sogged in her VERY loose outfit. Haruka was still holding her hand.

Natsume, holding the timepiece grunted once more, and Haruka slowly formed the mural in her senses, and Mikan was left with no choice but to confess.

"Haruka… I'm so sorry." Mikan apologized, squeezing her hand tightly.

Haruka was still petrified with the extraordinary things that had been happening she thought it was all a dream.

"Haruka, no. This is real, not fantasy. I'm Mikan Sakura and the rest are as you knew them."

There was a long pause.

"I still can't understand."

Tsubasa dropped a sweat and began blabbering when Ruka covered his mouth.

Natsume crossed his arms before his chest.

"I don't know… This is such a trouble my carelessness had brought me."

In careful words, Mikan explained everything, detail by detail. Since Haruka wasn't that familiar with the magical world, she tried best to handle her emotions. It was a good thing Haruka was understanding.

"I'm sorry for all these things that had happened." She finally said, and closed her eyes. "I never thought it would lead to this."

"You've said that thrice in a row." Natsume smirked, breaking the mood.

"Natsume! Don't you have a heart? I'm trying to straighten things between all of us by doing the best I should and that's by saying sorry!"

"Oh come on. You really don't want my help? Piece of advice, tell her everything you wanna say and let's get this over with."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

**00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00**

"What?!"

"Yeah, so better finish all your stupid stuff so I could break this watch."

"You're so brilliant, Natsume!!!!!!!!" Mikan cried dreamily.

"Why'd they call me valedictorian for?" he grunted.

**00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00**

**-end-**

**What a long story!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Yet… **

**00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00**

_So what really was Natsume's great idea?_

_Who bought the watch in the first place? Yuu. The truth is, it was Yuu who was apparently missing in the recent scenes had consulted the merchant where he bought the watch. And that merchant, of course, told him tips the day he bought it. Yet he didn't tell it to all of them, except for Natsume, whom he felt was wise enough to know._

_Since it was the watch's fault in the first place, it was the only thing that could fix it. By breaking its glass, every single trouble it would cause would be gone and everything would come back to the first place._

_And so? After Mikan realized all her faults and learned her lesson, Natsume did the rightful thing._

_It meant that after Natsume broke the timepiece, everything went back to where it started, the time when Mikan first tried the watch. (Of course, all memories were erased, except for the one who broke the watch who's supposed to keep it the rest of his life.)_

**00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00**

About three weeks earlier…

"Yuu! You're a genius!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he slapped his friend's shoulder.

Yuu scratched his sweat and smiled.

"So… when you wear this watch, you'll like turn into another person?" Ruka repeated Yuu's explanation.

Yuu nodded as Ruka's face lit up.

"Great!"

Mikan held out the wrist watch and examined it.

"I don't know… But…"

"Oh c'mon!" Tsubasa sneered. "You wanna join us or what?"

Natsume snatched the timepiece and eyed it suspiciously.

"Natsume! Be careful!"

**Whoa. It's unscratched? **Natsume thought deeply, remembering how he hammered the thing an hour before.

"You say it'll turn Mikan into a boy?" he muttered at Yuu who nodded once again.

Natsume's eyes widened. The words just jumped out from his involuntary mouth. **I didn't intend to say that… but that was what I said in the past. Maybe it just got to be repeated.**

"Like I said, it'll help Mikan without worrying if someone else might see her." Yuu said.

**I have to do something to stop this from happening again.**

"What if she bumps into someone with an identical face? That would be a problem." Natsume told them, again with involuntary words.

This made everyone flinch, except for Yuu who took the watch.

"Actually…"

"Wait!" Natsume screamed.

"Hey hey, get a hold of yourself, black cat. You might break it." Tsubasa joked as Natsume stared at the watch once again.

"Why don't you try it, idiot? Let's see what'll happen." Natsume smirked, his clever mind working once more.

And at that, he took the root of all trouble timepiece, snapped it in Mikan's wrist.

A bright light shown…

Yet?

Nothing happened.


End file.
